Truly Madly Deeply
by Hope Sully
Summary: Trying to turn the lovesong by Savage Garden into a story: The story begins a few months after the series' finale and takes the reader through some romance and adventure. The adventure begins with Michaela finding out that she's expecting again. Some turb
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS and The Sullivan Company. Any new creations in this story were born in my brain. Any resemblance to real characters, living or deceased, is a mere coincidence.

**Truly, madly, deeply**

**-By Hope-**

**Truly**

_**How does love speak?...**_

_**In the embrace where madness melts in the bliss,**_

_**And the convulsive rapture of a kiss-**_

_**Thus does love speak.**_

_**-Elle Wheeler Wilcox-**_

**Chapter One**

**Two miles south of Colorado Springs**

_Outstretched, Michaela was lying on her back in the midst of a fragrant summer meadow. An arm comfortably under her head, pleasantly lolling about, she was simply lying there and contently looked at the deep blue sky above her taking joy in recognizing things and shapes in the few passing, fluffy white clouds. It was just a perfect day. The sun was shining down mildly at her, around her birds twittered, bees quietly hummed, a passing brook almost happily splashed and freshly blossomed flowers exuded a sweet, almost beguiling smell. It seemed as if all life frolicked in the newly awakened nature. _

_Michaela was blushingly giggling as she saw a passing cloud in the shape of a train over her, when a shade fell over her smiling face. Michaela had to shut her eyes tight as she had been looking into the beaming sun for such a long time. Now she suddenly couldn't see anything. When she opened them up again, her eyes had adapted to the changed light and she didn't look at the blue of the sky anymore, but into another blue. Darker and much more deep. Like a deep sea in which she could lose herself. _

_Sully had bent over her. His long hair, wet from a dip in the brook, slickly fell around his shoulders and framed his face. His eyes intense, questioningly, he looked into hers and on his lips there lay a sluggish, almost boyish smile. _

_"Why were ya laughin'?" _

_Michaela's gaze briefly went to the sky and then again to his laughing eyes in order to judge what bore a deeper shade of blue. His eyes won. She felt so incredibly drawn to him just because of his piercing gaze and his nearness, she only answered. "Oh, just because. Come here!" _

_With that, she lifted her hand up to his face and led it down towards hers. Sully obeyed only too willingly and soon both lost themselves in passionate kisses and gentle touches. _

_Then, Michaela suddenly heard a voice, as if from far away. A voice that instantly brought shivers down her spine. A voice which she had listened to so many times in her young life and which she had known to never be able to listen to anymore._

_"It's a boy, Mike!" _

_It was the voice of her father - Dr. Josef Quinn – that happily announced those exact words Michaela had heard him say many times before. All those times when she had accompanied her father. At first, as an always curious daughter, hungry for knowledge, later then as an experienced medical help and partner, when she had helped him bring life into the world in the house of patients or in the grand Boston clinic. However, now her father was dead! Confused, she sat up in the mossy grass and looked around. There he was, Josef Quinn, standing in the shade of a tree and looking like Michaela had last seen him living. With a gentle sparkle in his eyes that had always encouraged her to put thousands of questions to him as a child, he looked over to them. He was dressed in white from top to toe, his white beard lightly blew in the wind and through it flashed his gentle smile. He was carrying something in his arms. Carefully, as if he was protecting a treasure full of gold. _

_Michaela freed herself from Sully's arms, rose and slowly walked up to him. There, he said it again. "A boy, Mike. I am so proud of you!" _

_But just in the second Michaela had arrived at his side and briefly after she had shockingly recognized that the bundle in his arms indeed was a baby, Josef Quinn had disappeared. _

_As if he had resolved in air, there on the spot her father had just stood upon seconds ago was now only the shadow of the big oak. _

_Suddenly, behind Michaela, playfully happy, friendly laughter rang in the air. _

_"Michaela, I'm here!" _

_Jerkily, Michaela turned around. _

_There, likewise completely in white, stood her sister Marjorie! The sister, Michaela had spent almost her whole life in a war-like state with and whom Michaela only shortly before her death last year had learned to unconditionally love and accept. Slowly, Michaela moved towards her sister and whispered. "I miss you so much, Marjorie! Why have you left us?" _

_Affectionately, Marjorie looked at Michaela. "Dear, you know why. Just as I do... It was my time... But I've got something for you!" _

_With that, she stretched out her hand to Michaela. On her palm was lying an ordinary plant twig, which had not started to blossom yet. When Michaela looked at it more closely however, something strange, miraculous started to happen. Sprouts shot out and green leaves blossomed within seconds. However, what steered Michaela's attention on itself were two buds, one a little higher at the twig, the other lower on the branch. At the same time, both began to grow and gain form and from both burgeons grew two wonderful red blossoms. One something brighter, tender, the other dark and strong. However, both incredible and perfect. _

_Confused and impressed from the spectacle, Michaela looked at her sister questioningly. _

_"You'll see soon," Marjorie whispered. "Despite all the things that we might have said to each other. I have loved you, Mike!" _

_And with that, Marjorie also disappeared in a cloudy smoke of nothingness._

_---------------_

**Colorado Springs**

Michaela slowly blinked. The first sunrays of a new morning shone through the lace curtains of their bedroom window and fell, bit by bit, down, to the marriage bed to the place where Michaela lay peacefully slumbering, Secured and warm, narrowly embraced by the arms of her husband. Reluctantly, she opened her eyes and yawned pleasantly. Still, she wasn't ready to properly awake and to face herself up to the reality of everyday life - a growing crowd of sick and sometimes-not-so-sick patients and dull town council meetings. Her recollection of her dream was still too vivid.

Her father and Marjorie! To see them both, although she knew, it was only in a dream, had been so miraculous. Wonderful and very bewildering. However, did any dream have to means something? Michaela decided to simply switch off her thinking a little and to bring up the pictures of Marjorie and Josef Quinn as she had seen them both in her mind - happy and content. Simply to enjoy that her father and her sister - although they were dead - were in spirit still with her.

But as the morning sun nevertheless appeared brighter and brighter by the window as if to tell Michaela that it was time, she slowly started to come down from her dream world and turned around to concentrate on the present and reality. And those also were not to be despised. Not in the least!

Very close beside her, Sully was lying on his side. Still sleeping. His mouth was pulled up in a smile, which made dimples appear on his cheek.

"It seems as if you're dreaming as nicely as I was today," Michaela whispered under her breath.

Softly, she came nearer, even closer to him, and just looked at him for a long time. At moments like these, time seemed to stand still. Slowly, her look glided from his parting, his long, sun-bleached hair, over to his striking face, over the closed eyes, the relatively thick eyelashes, the handsomely formed - though several times broken - nose on to his sensuous mouth where it stayed for a while. This sight let Michaela's eyes become even darker, because, again, she longed to be kissed by those lips, long and thoroughly, although it was only a few hours ago that they had spent a passionate night in the arms of each other.

Giving herself a jerk, Michaela broke loose from the sight of his now relaxed mouth and continued on her exploratory expedition further downwards. Longingly she looked at his athletic, naked torso, which lifted and lowered itself with every breath he took. Downrightly, her fingers burned to touch and to stroke him softly. However, still she did not give way to this desire. Then, Michaela's look fell on the light cotton of their blanket which covered the lower parts of Sully's body. Sighing, Michaela admitted to herself that she would like nothing more than to pull at it, until his body lay there openly in front of her in all its beauty. However, so Michaela thought, this would wake him up too harshly. Hence, she decided on another tactic. Slowly and softly, eliminating literally every inch between them, Michaela hovered over Sully and began to sensuously kiss his neck right under his left ear. Her hands affectionately went to his hair and she immediately lost herself in him, until she experienced a reaction that she had never before come across doing this specific activity. Her stomach rebelled and a sour taste rose up in her throat. She felt so sick! Everything that she could do now was to tear herself from Sully, sprint down the hall and stairs and vomit into the kitchen sink just on time.

Sully awake to a tickling, very pleasant, exciting sensation. He didn't have to open his eyes to know what it was. Her smell, her nearness, told him everything.

Quietly, he laughed deeply in his throat. They both had always found incredibly much pleasure in each other, but during the last few months they never seemed to get enough of each other!

He had been sleeping, had dreamed of her. Now he was on his way of waking up, but he surely still thought, he was dreaming! How could he only have gotten that happy?

However, just in the moment Sully wanted to react to his wife, the sensations suddenly stopped.

Sully more heard than saw through his clenched eyes how Michaela almost panic rushed from the bed and the bedroom. Wildly flying hair was the last thing Sully saw of his Michaela.

What was going on here? However, Sully was not yet awake enough to think properly or even worry about her behavior. Most probably, she had heard Katie in her room and wanted to look after her daughter. Soon, he thought. Soon, she would be back again and hopefully look after him for a little more.

Sighing, he let his head drop back against the cushions, in order to give himself some more time for his dreams. Dreams of a longhaired, brunette mermaid with a green and a brown eye. Who inexorably pulled him under the water of a deep blue ocean and saved his life with her hot breath...

Michaela clasped the sink with both hands and inhaled in and out carefully. No, it had finally stopped. Slowly, she dared to stand upright, to take a gulp of water to clean her mouth with and to dab a damp washcloth to her hot face. Now she already felt better a little, although she felt a little bit funny. Just as if something tried to suck air off of her head. Clearing everything up again, she began to think. What was wrong with her? While she sat down on a chair, she considered what possibly was wrong with her. After all, it wasn't uncommon that she was exposed to illnesses in the clinic whose symptoms showed them in this way. However, as much as she twisted her mind, she couldn't think of any of her patients suffering from such a sickness and irritated appendixes weren't infectious, were they?

Unbelievingly shaking her head, she stood up.

"Strange!", she thought when she was suddenly overcome by a notion. "When did I actually have my last...?"

However, fast she pushed the sprouting thought off of herself.

"Nonsense! Feeling sick doesn't prove anything, Dr. Quinn!"

"I simply have to take better care of myself."

With that, she purposely walked back upwards. Into the arms of her unknowing husband in the means of – regarding the earliness of the day – dedicating herself a little more to him and their love for one another.

However, for some reason, she refused to tell him anything about her sickness experienced just shortly before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Colorado Springs, Clinic**

It had turned nine o'clock in the morning and Michaela was sitting at her desk in her clinic. Brian had gone to school one hour ago. It was his last year. Soon he would have to decide whether he went to a college, or whether he wanted to learn an occupation in Colorado Springs. The possibility that he eventually would become a journalist was surely huge. After all, he helped Dorothy Jennings to bring out the 'Gazette' every week.

How fast had he grown up! After all, it had not been that long ago that he had asked Michaela on her first Christmas Eve in Colorado whether he might call her 'Ma'. Michaela was proud of Brian but at the same time she couldn't help but feel the loss of her youngest boy.

And Colleen! She had even already been married to Andrew for some few weeks now and gone to Philadelphia with him to attend Medical College. Michaela missed her eldest daughter very much.

Matthew, however, had stayed in Colorado Springs and soon planned to study law in Denver. Nevertheless, he would be spending his weekends here in Colorado Springs, where he had made himself comfortable. Michaela had to smile at the thought that the otherwise so grown-up Matthew would probably never get away from his hometown. His heart was simply lying only here and of that Michaela was very glad.

And then her little angel Katie! As more days went by, she more and more became the sunshine of her family. She daily learned new words and things and soon she would be pestering her parents with questions. She was so sweet and pretty, with her blond, curly hair, her beaming white baby smile and the brown eyes that always looked attentively and questioningly at the world. The little one slept upstairs - although it was quite late at morning - still tiredly in her little bed in one of the recovery rooms. Michaela had put her there when she had noted, shortly after her arrival in the clinic, that Katie had been tired after all and not been in the mood to play at all. Since then, her daughter had been sleeping deeply and tightly.

Actually, on this quiet Friday morning Michaela had intended to finally work on the actualization of her patients' files. However, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Her thoughts jumbled in her head and constantly wandered to one certain person namely him. Blushing, she couldn't stop thinking of their heated encounter in the early morning. The passionate embraces, the synchronous movements and hot kisses which caused their respective breaths to stagnate and suspend heart beats for seconds, the sweet sighs and whispered affirmations of love. Every time they came together was different, but always overpowering for both of them as it had been their first time. Meanwhile, Michaela could admit to herself that not only her deep, endless love caused her to crave Sully's body so burningly, but also an undeniable physical desire of wanting to have Sully close to her. The fact that they loved each other so much only strengthened that feeling all the more and made everything even more perfect. Michaela knew that Sully felt just the same about her. Often, he had told her and thousands of times he had proven it with his actions...

A loud shout of agony let Michaela stop in her reveries and tore her back into the present.

"Arrrrgh! Damnit!"

The shout resembling that of an injured animal reverberated in the rooms of the Gold Nugget. However, Michaela could hear it loud and clear from across the street through her open windows. Startled, she jumped up, however, quickly collected her wits again, while briefly checking whether everything was ready in the clinic for a patient. Preparing herself emotionally for an emergency, she already heard heavy steps on the porch. In a hurry, the door was pushed open and Michaela could see who was needing her help.

"Hank! What's happened?"

"Sorry ta bother, Doc, but I had a little acc'dent!"

Hank had wrapped a dishtowel he was usually using at the bar of his establishment around his arm. His face distorted with pain, he pressed his arm close to his chest and Michaela immediately saw that the once white-colored cotton cloth was slowly taking on the color of bloody red.

"How's this happened, Hank?", asked Michaela once again. "Here, sit down!"

With that, she pressed him down on the examination table.

"Ooooh, Michaela. T'was so stupid. I can't tell ya this or an'one else."

Nevertheless, as he got Michaela's austere look, as she warily tried to unwrap the dishtowel, Hank continued. "I's jus' cleain' up yesterday's mess in the Nugget."

Mischievously, he grinned at Michaela. "Tried to pick up and clamp b'tween my arms as many whiskey glasses as I could, but..."

"Ouch, Michaela, that hurts!... But some stupid, strayin' cat's decided ta be runnin' through me legs and gave me a jump. Bloody critter! Took hold too hard. Few glasses split on me, direct in me arms and I think, my chest 's also got somethin'... Blood sprayed everywhere, I tell ya!"

In the meantime, Michaela had taken the cloth and finally saw the whole magnitude of Hanks wounds.

"Yes, Hank. This doesn't look too good. There's a quite deep cut on your wrist. I will have to sew it up, probably with a few stitches. Indeed, I must clean it of all the blood from the wound first and then check whether there are more splinters in it. If you could raise your arm over your head please, so that the wound stops to bleed. Can you do that?"

Hank only nodded and obliged.

"Should I help you to take off your shirt, so that I can have a look at your chest?", Michaela asked.

"Whew, Doc! If I'd known that I've got to injure myself fatally so's ya say somethin' like this to me, I'd have done it years ago!"

As a result, Michaela unconsciously grinned slightly back, blushing, and thought. 'Typically Hank. Bleeding on my floor, but still in the mood for a silly joke and immoderate exaggerations.'

With her help and his healthy hand, both had soon stripped Hank off of his blood-soaked shirt, so that Michaela could examine him thoroughly. "It doesn't seem to be so bad here on your torso, Hank. There are several scratches that will probably be hurting, but they aren't very deep. I'll bandage them later, so that the cuts don't scratch on your garments. At first, I will tend to your arm."

With that, she got her sewing utensils and everything necessary for local narcosis. Conscientiously and focused, she concentrated on her work. She tried to sew the stitches as narrowly as possible to each other, so that the scar would become visible as little as possible later.

Silently, from the side, Hank secretly admired this elegant, but very combative woman who he already more than once had quarreled and clashed with in serious conflicts. Unfortunately for him, he mostly had arisen from those discussions as a loser. Problem was that if Michaela, just like now, devoted herself to her goal, she appeared to steer her whole concentration and willpower, her whole fighter's mind on this one task which she had to master at the moment. This, in Hanks eyes, made her the great doctor she was. However, he'd rather drink a glass of dishwater than to admit this to her!

Just on time, as Michaela had sewed the last stitch and checked her work once again, her concentrated expression suddenly changed considerably and Hank became witness of a drama he had, to his point, never had the chance of seeing. Her face lost all color and almost horrified, she looked up at him with big eyes.

"S'it so bad, Michaela? Will I die?", the barkeep tried to joke.

But Michaela only shook her head before she ran out of the surgery with one hand clamped over her mouth. It lasted a few minutes in which the more and more worried Hank had to endure quiet gagging sounds from the adjoining room.

Shortly after, still pallid and somehow weak on her knees, Michaela appeared in the doorframe again.

"I must apologize, Hank," she quietly started, but he interrupted. "Michaela, ain't ya well? Maybe ya should go lie down, Doc?"

"No. I'm feeling better now."

Resolutely, she shook her head and some color swept back into her pretty face.

"It seem I'm taken sick. But I'm feeling better now."

"Really!", she determined on Hanks skeptical face.

With that, she came forward to finish her work and wrap a comfortable bandage around Hank's arm. She was just beginning to wrap a tight bandage around the scratches on Hank's chest and thinking, quite neutrally, about how a man like Hank – who so obviously had wallowed in all vices of this world – could possess such a divine body and not - so proved his actions – even care about it, when Hank began anew.

"Ya know, Doc. 's much as I like havin' ya here around me," he led on how Michaela just embraced him narrowly in order to wrap the bandage around his torso, "but I was thinkin' it'd be real better if ya allow yarself a little break. Go home."

On her protesting expression, he added. "There's a traveler over there in the Nugget, a doctor. Dr. Graham or somethin' like that. Wants to visit his brother. In Frisco, I think. Well, anyway, he could fill in for ya at emergencies, couldn't he? Then ya can..."

"Hank, I'm really touched by your concerns for my health. But I am really fine now!"

Decidedly, as she was ridding herself of her soiled apron, she walked to the medicine cabinet in order to pick out some painkillers for the next days. While she was rummaging around there, Hank looked at her very closely. But he didn't dare saying anything in order to not endanger their freshly blossomed friendship. That moment, Hank was struck once again at how pretty she was. And because he was a man who used to enjoy beautiful things, now he also didn't look the other way. According to the weather, she wore a light, pale yellow blouse set off with white laces and a bright skirt. Her long hair flowed easily down her back in cascades. Only some strands, which always threatened to fall in her face, were twisted back in a small braid. The incoming light made her hair shine gloriously and Hank found her now, as she bore such a decided expression, even more beautiful.

Michaela was just taking a bottle from the medicine cabinet to decipher its contents on the label. When she held the bottle in front of her eyes, the Latin letters all at once commenced to dance. She had to close her eyes, but when she opened them again, the writing became more and more fuzzy. Michaela became dizzy. Everything in her head started to spin and suddenly everything went black.

Hank just had the wits to react fast enough. When he saw that Michaela had obviously visual difficulties, he'd started to worry even more. When she easily swayed then, however, he had swiftly jumped up preventively and hurried to her for help. Thus, he was able to catch her in the last second of her fall to the floor, even if clumsily with only one arm, and prevent her from hitting the hard ground.

"Hell, that's a pretty cattle of fish now!", Hank exclaimed, snorting, picking her up.

It wasn't quite easy for Hank, to carry Michaela with his one healthy arm in a recovery room on the upper floor of the clinic, even as she was a relatively light person. But somehow, with some graphic maledictions, he managed in the end.

Upstairs, he warily laid Michaela on one of the beds, took off her boots as a precaution and laid a damp cloth, which were always ready in the sickrooms, on her forehead. He didn't have any idea what he could do more for her.

Throwing one last look at the unconscious Michaela, he rushed from the room, downstairs out on the street where of all people he almost crashed together with the always startled looking, 11-year-old, Tommy Wilder.

"Hey you, boy!", Hank barked. "Get the Doc. I mean Dr. Graham. Over there in the Gold Nugget. If he ain't in there, ask someone where he's at and then bring 'im here! Did ya understand? It's an emergency!"

"Just do it!", he yelled as little Wilder took roots on the street. As a result, the boy started moving and did what was asked of him.

Hank meanwhile, went back again to Michaela. He was arriving at her door when he saw her slowly fighting to open up her eyes.

"Michaela!", without thinking, he hurried to her side and held her hand in his. "It's me, Hank. How are ya doing?"

"Hank? Where...?", Michaela stammered.

"Ya're here at the clinic. We been downstairs. You've fixed me up, do ya remember? Then ya suddenly fainted. I brought ya in here. Doctor will be here in a minute."

"Brought me upstairs?", Michaela whispered. Then, however, more lively she sat up. "But Hank! Your arm! The sutures could rip."

"Oh," he declined, "not with a flyweight like ya."

Michaela sank back into the cushions. "In any case, I thank you, Hank. Again." Michaela had to remember how she had been saved by Hank, after being shot by this lunatic downstairs in the clinic. "You are unbelievable, Hank!" Actually, she meant that after all those years that they both now knew each other, she still at times didn't know what to think of him. Once he seemed concerned for her, the next moment he shouted at her.

But he joked with an unequivocal blink in his eyes. "I tried to make this clear to ya all the time, but still ya had to go and marry this half savage."

Even Michaela had to laugh at this, for she knew he didn't mean it as it sounded. And her giggle illuminated her whole face. But Hank saw something else in it. A certain sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been there before. It made him think and his expression became more serious again.

"Now, Michaela. I really worry about ya. Ya're pukin' all over the place. Simply for no reason in the world ya're fallin' to the ground at my feet...," taken aback, he paused when thunder struck him. Grinning, he looked at Michaela. "Or do ya know what we don't?"

Piercingly and curiously, he gazed at Michaela, causing her to turn beet red. All at once, she knew what he was thinking. But she needed a few seconds to organize her own confused thoughts. Then, she suddenly realized that the fact she had not dared to hope or to believe up to now, was indeed, most probably, true!

With unmistakably beaming eyes she looked at Hank. "It could be... It's possible...," she whispered and now, because she had said it loud and clear, she was overpowered herself.

"Ya're pregnant?", Hank asked loudly and grinning.

Michaela looked at him with huge eyes. "Hush, I said it was possible... Oh well, everything fits together...But Hank! Why do you know that? Does it already show?"

Uncertainly, she looked down at herself. However, Hank laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Why, no! But as ya're sayin', everythin' fits tagether... Oh well, in my business one must learn ta pay attention to such women things at one's girls. Other way ya can shut the place down immediately."

On Michaela's shocked face, he continued. "But I have ta admit. Beside yours, I've never witnessed some joyful reaction to those news and I need ta say that, for a change, that's somethin' quite... hmph... interestin'. Does the happy father already know?"

"Hank! I'm not sure yet myself... That is, until just now I didn't know it...," she faltered.

"Michaela," reassuringly he touched her. "I think ya and me already know the truth and I congratulate. Ya'll see this doc will – whenever he finally decides to show up here", he raised his voice, "confirm our suspicion. And ya don't haveta be afraid. I'll tell no soul."

As if on clue, Dr. Graham finally came storming into the recovery room.

"Up here you are! I have been looking for you everywhere. Are you the emergency, Miss?", he directed his gaze to Michaela.

She had to grin involuntarily and also Hank couldn't hold back an amused grunt at the sight of the doctor. Indeed, Dr. Maurice Graham was possibly in his end-fifties. However, he was looking as lanky and clumsy as a 20-year-old. His hair tussled and the buttons of his shirt made up in the wrong holes, he looked like freshly chased from his bed, which probably was the truth. Still, he had a friendly face and looked somehow trust-worthy.

"Hmph yeah, Dr. Graham," Hank answered in Michaela's place. "I been callin' for ya because Dr. Quinn here's got some problems... Hmph, I let ya two be now."

With that, he sheepishly winked to Michaela, moved out quickly and closed the door behind him in order to go to the Gold Nugget again. However, the last words he still could hear were. "You are Dr. Quinn? Why, what an immense joy to finally get to know you personally! I have been already told so much about you by some of our colleagues. Today, I wanted pay my respects to you, this afternoon indeed. But, if you will pardon my saying so, I must confess, I am surprised very much. Really, very much indeed. I would never have thought that behind this name, behind this excellent reputation, there would be hidden such a pretty face. I..."

Hank laughingly shook his head. If this doctor was only half as good and quick in doctoring as in talking, Michaela'd certainly be better in no time at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Colorado Springs, Clinic**

Michaela was feeling better. To be honest, extremely better indeed. She was sitting on the recovery bed and simply couldn't get the wide, silly grin off of her face. A baby! At the end of January!

Dr. Graham had just confirmed her suspicions. Everything so far was in best order. She was seven weeks along and all her symptoms could be ascribed to the pregnancy. Michaela already knew them from experience and hoped they would soon lessen.

Their baby! Hers and Sully's! Yet, for nearly two months she had been carrying it within herself now and hadn't perceived anything! Since that night spent in this lonesome, desolate cabin, Sully and Michaela had agreed that they wouldn't like anything better than to have another baby. That it would happen so fast after all, probably had even happened before that certain night, was something Michaela certainly had not counted on. This baby was now a little further along than the child she had lost in such dreadful way one year ago. And Michaela was sure that this time everything was going to be alright. Her heart told her so.

'Sully will be so happy!', Michaela thought, 'Sully, my wonderful Sully. How will I tell you our marvelous news?'

"I have it! I'll surprise you! You will be amazed," Michaela shouted loudly.

Quickly, she got up to make herself representative again and brushed her hair in order to quickly bring her new plan into action.

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Gold Nugget**

Hank had walked back into the Gold Nugget to remove the mess of splintered glasses. His injured arm hindered him considerably but at least it got him some compassionate looks and the assistance of some of his 'girls' who had gotten up early. However, today Hank wasn't very receptive to them. Over and over again, he caught himself looking through his open swinging doors to the medical clinic. After all, Dr. Graham had already left the building ten minutes ago. In a good mood but unreadable. Couldn't Michaela at least give him a message that she was okay?

Hank was just stepping on his porch nervously when he got angry with himself. "Man, ya haveta control yarself! One could believe that ya're the father!", he chided himself when Michaela finally came out of the clinic.

Blinded by the sun, she laid a protecting hand over her eyes and searchingly looked into his direction. When she discerned him, she beamed at him, waved graciously and her lips formed a 'Thank you', which Hank couldn't really hear due to all the noises around him, but it was enough.

Gallantly, he bowed as he had seen distinguished gentlemen in Denver doing and grinned slightly mockingly. "Always ta yar services, Ma'am."

Laughing, Michaela walked away. On her way to Loren Bray's store she ran into Preston being his usual affective, pompous self. Winningly, the baker pulled up his hat and purred. "A very nice day, is it not, Michaela?"

"Yes, very nice!", Michaela murmured undeterred and disappeared in Loren's Mercantile.

Inside, she soon after some rummaging around found what she had been looking for. If she'd had the time and the talent, she would have made them herself. But she wanted to surprise Sully as soon as possible. Thus, she selected an especially pretty pair and went to Loren's counter.

"Baby shoes, Dr. Mike! Who, in our fair little town...?", Loren asked curiously.

"Oh, never you mind, Loren. You know," Michaela reminded, "if I knew something about a patient, I might never betray my patients' confidence."

Indeed, this was a small white lie, but Michaela had sworn to herself that this time the whole town would not find out the happy news before the father did.

"Aaaaw, Dr. Mike. Soon we're gonna see it anyways," he grinned at her roguishly and Michaela did her best to quickly pay her debt and with a plastered-on Mona Lisa smile she left the store.

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Gazette office**

Next, Michaela went to her friend Dorothy who was busy printing the next edition of the 'Gazette'. As Mrs. Kingston, who usually cleaned the clinic, had offered to take care after Katie in case the toddler woke up, Michaela had some time on her hands. Thus, Michaela could allow herself a few minutes for a chat with Dorothy.

But barely had she entered the newspaper office, an alarmed, red-faced Dorothy already rushed to her. "Michaela, my goodness! I jus' wanted to come to ya! How are you doin'!"

"How am I doing? Dorothy, what ...?"

But the friend didn't let her finish. "I've just heard of it. They're sayin' that you're ill. They had to get a doctor for you. You fainted!" It was just bubbling out of Dorothy that Michaela had trouble to speak against her.

"Where did you hear this, Dorothy?", Michaela tried to dig deeper.

"Little Tommy Wilder. I've overheard him outdoors tellin' his pals how he'd seen through your window Hank Lawson pickin' you up from the floor, carryin' ya upstairs... Hank! Of all people that lout!... Anyway, Tommy said that Hank had ordered him to get a doctor from the Gold Nugget... And poor Hank!..."

At this sudden change of mood Michaela was surely nonplussed, however, Dorothy further chatted. "...All this shortly after he was bein' caught up in that brawl with that wrong-playing trick swindler the men wanted to convict of cheating at cards!"

Michaela raised her eyes, surprised. Dorothy's disordered statements made her dizzy in her own thoughts. Then, she got it. That was Hank's version of his accident? Typically man, never bale to admit mishaps!

But Dorothy tore Michaela from her reverie. "Is it true then, Michaela?... Well, I must say, fortunately, you don't exactly look ill to me."

Michaela couldn't hold back a grin. How fast rumors, whether true or false, could make their round in this small town!

"What's true?", she tried to win time instead, because yet, she didn't want and could not entrust Dorothy with her news.

"Why, that you fainted, of course. Are you feelin' better now?"

"Yes Dorothy, I'm fine. And yes, it's also true that I've lost consciousness for just a short time. However, it is no big thing, really. This morning, I didn't have the time to breakfast and this has simply taken revenge. Please don't make it a bigger deal than it actually is!", Michaela answered on Dorothy's skeptical look.

Scrutinizing, Dorothy looked at her best friend. A little tired she looked. But still, her eyes had an undefined sparkle, her cheeks shone healthy and somehow she looked a little different. Fuller. Instantly Dorothy knew it! She knew it with the certainty of a woman who had brought four children into the world. How wonderful! Nevertheless, Dorothy doubted that Michaela herself had already recognized her blessed situation.

In order to suppress her shout of joy, Dorothy bit her lips and instead said as impartially as possible. "Alright, alright, Michaela. I'm glad you're well. However, tell me, what's the reason you came to me in the first place?"

This brought Michaela back to her plan and led her to believe that for the time being the obstacle course was finished. "The thing is, Matthew and Brian have been planning for this weekend to go on a fishing trip together. They will be leaving this afternoon. And... oh well... um... it's like this, Sully and I didn't spend that much time with each other during the last few weeks as he is so much away for the Interior Department. And I thought, maybe you wouldn't mind that much looking after Katie tonight..."

Michaela's voice became quieter and quieter while she blushed heavily, but Dorothy helped her out of her plight. "But of course! I'd be glad to have little Miss Katie today! It'd even be a pleasure. To be honest, it'd be nice to have somebody with me. It'd divert my mind from Cloud Dancin' still bein' in Montana."

While she spoke of Cloud Dancing, who had been traveling up North for some weeks now trying to reunite several members of his tribe, Dorothy's look had become sadder. But when she saw the compassion in Michaela's eyes, she gathered herself again.

"Bring Katie to me this evenin', alright then?"

All Michaela could do was to thank her friend with a warm embrace and a whispered. "Cloud Dancing will soon be back again, believe me!" Then she made her way back to the clinic.

Dorothy amusedly watched her friend go and whispered to herself. "My dear Michaela. Indeed, you're a great doctor, but if it comes to yourself, you don't see the truth sometimes. Let's see how long it will take you this time to realize that there's a babe on its way!"

---------------

**Colorado Springs**

However Michaela knew only too well what she was doing. She decided to close the clinic exceptionally early today, right after Brian had come from school. Then, she went home with him and Katie to unobtrusively begin her preparations for Sully's surprise. Today, Sully's work had led him only five miles away from Colorado Springs, to measure a piece of land and thus he would be at home at the latest at six o'clock. After Michaela had had lunch with her children, Brian excused himself from the table in order to fetch and pack the things needed on his excursion. Soon, Matthew rode into the yard to pick up his younger brother.

Her oldest son only answered to Michaela's well-intentioned advice. "Don't worry Ma. We're jus' goin' fishin'. Nothin's gonna happen there. After all, we've had the best teacher. When does Sully come back, by the way?..."

After chatting a little more with both boys, they finally said goodbye with kisses and hugs.

"Bye Ma, till Sunday!", they called over their shoulders. Michaela and Katie waved the boys goodbye. When they were out of sight, she turned to Katie who was busily stroking a snoring Wolf contently lying on the parlor floor.

"Woof!", Katie exclaimed and indicated her favorite pet.

"Yes Katie, this is Wolf. He's already anticipating your Papa's homecoming just as we are, right?"

"Papa!", Katie only grinned, baring her milk-white teeth as she recognized the name of her father.

"Now, Miss Katie. I must hurry up. Everything should be ready when Papa comes home. Will you behave and play a little while longer by yourself?"

Taking Katie's smile as an approval, Michaela set in motion to prepare everything for Sully's homecoming. She had asked Grace for the prescription of Sully's favorite meal, which was to be prepared, quite elaborately. However, when she envisaged the delight on Sully's face, it was enough motivation for her to dedicate herself to the task with especially much love. When she smelled the first aromas steaming from the pots and pans, Michaela's stomach began to growl, although she had had lunch just some few hours ago. Laughing, she put the blame on the baby, which was not that nonsensical after all at her advanced state of pregnancy. Time and again, her look fell on her daughter playing on the parlor floor who, to Michaela's constant astonishment, could concentrate on a single thing for hours without complaints. At the moment, she was about to brush the hair of her doll, or better said, try it. Besides, she continually spoke to the toys and Michaela could sometimes even understand some words. Happily, Michaela laid a hand on her still flat belly and began to think of what changes this new baby would bring to her family. Everybody would certainly be over the moon and Michaela was sure that also Katie would soon be delighted to have a little sister or brother to play with.

And Michaela? Few times before had she been so happy. Except the day of her wedding, the day on which they were able to finally adopt Colleen and Brian and of course the day that Katie came along. Michaela had been surprised at the huge internal changes she had been going through during the last years. Still, a few years ago her only purpose in life had been to become a good doctor and to have her own practice with own patients who trusted her. Her upcoming desire to raise her own family had been violently shattered for good by the atrocious death of her fiancé David Lewis, even as she had never lacked of other 'possibilities'. However, all that had been changed with the day, all of a sudden, this once shy, life-injured hermit had stepped into her life. That is, actually, as she had stepped into his and had turned his world upside down. But he had been worth every minute. Both had never anticipated that the gift of a unique and undying love would be given to them, which excelled everything else they'd ever felt and which was granted only a handful of people to experience. It had also been this hermit, her husband, who had kindled in Michaela the burning wish to give him children. Children that hopefully one day would grow up to be like him. Compassionate, understanding, affectionate and passionate in their every action. Children who would do anything to help friends or foreigners in need.

------------

**Colorado Springs, Homestead**

Michaela came down the stairs again after she had prepared everything in their bedroom. There she saw Katie peacefully slumbering beside Wolf lying on the floor. The poor little one! However, it was really no wonder that the child felt droopy in the heat of this June day. Michaela, on the other side, felt very alive! Soon, Sully would be home. Wolf had spread out protectively beside Katie and devotedly licked the back of her small hand while Michaela observed the peaceful picture in front of her.

Hence, Sully was welcomed at home with a content, happy smile of his wife as he pushed open the front door. Immediately his face brightened as he took in the sight of the woman he loved. This put a finger on her mouth and indicated the sleeping child. On his toes, Sully quietly walked to his daughter and knelt down in front of her. Katie appeared to feel instinctively, as she had many times before, that one of her parents were nearby and woke up all of a sudden.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, until she saw her father clearly. "Papa!"

Enthusiastically, she held her little arms out to him, so that he raised her up from the floor. With his daughter on the hip and after a few damp welcome-home-smackers, Sully strayed over to his wife who had happily observed this exchange.

"Hey!", he quietly said, "Real nice to come home ta such a reception."

With his free hand he softly caressed her cheek.

"Nice to have you back again, Mr. Sully," replied Michaela and stretched herself up to him to give him a more intimate, sweet welcome-home kiss that was curiously observed by their small daughter.

Sully withdrew a little. "What's that fine smell?"

"That's a surprise Sully. But first, I would like for you to deserve it."

Questioningly, Sully watched his wife.

"I've arranged for Katie to sleep at Dorothy's today... Oh well, Brian has gone fishing with Matthew, remember? We would have the house completely to ourselves..."

Sully was dumbfounded. Well, he certainly hadn't anything to argue against that! Almost each day anew this woman could succeed to amaze him!

"It would be nice if you brought Katie to town now. I have packed her things quite neatly and have also explained to her that she may sleep at 'aunt Dorothy's' today. Would you please do that for me, Sully?" Heart-weakening she looked at him through her eyelashes.

Whether he would do this for her? Of course! As much as he took pleasure in having his little Kates around, as long as he knew that she was well cared for, he never needed to be asked twice if he'd like to spend a whole evening only with Michaela! Jokingly, he threw a giggling Katie over his shoulder like a flour sac and picked up her small baby rucksack. Parting, Michaela kissed the little one goodbye and waved to them as they rode in direction of town on Sully's horse Fire, Katie firmly in the arms of her father.

Sully even shouted an eager. "Am back there in a minute! Don't leave!".

Barely had she closed the front door, however, Michaela sprinted upstairs into her bedroom. There, she searched the wardrobe for the dress Sully liked her best in. She hadn't worn it in a long time, although Sully always used to say that she was simply breathtaking in red. Thus, she dressed in the actually quite plain two-part gown with a deep V-neck and white embroideries at the hemline and hoped its deep red hadn't lost its desired effect. She let their hair hang down loosely because she knew that he loved it very much when it streamed down her back in untamed waves. Casting one last examining look around her, assessing whether nothing was missing, she closed the door.

Downstairs, in the space between parlor and kitchen, something still had to be prepared and she did not have a lot of time.

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Town**

Meanwhile in town, Katie still in his arms, Sully was only too unpleasantly aware of Hank's grinning stare when he rode past the Gold Nugget. Did this man, actually, never have clientele?

He was even observed by Hank when he brought his horse to a stop in front the Gazette editorial office and put Katie down on the ground. Then, however, Hank seemed to have lost interest. Throwing his cigar heedlessly on the street, he turned around, winking mischievously in Sully's direction and disappearing inside his hotel.

Irritated shaking his head, Sully politely knocked at Dorothy's door who opened straight away and divulging a similarly knowing smile as Hank's, Dorothy took a high-spirited Katie into her care. Confused, Sully gave Dorothy some more last instructions with regard to his daughter, thanked her friendly and went quietly on his way, after he had kissed Katie briefly goodbye on the cheek.

What in hell was going on in town? Today, Byron Sully could only wonder! And what in the world was Michaela planning? However, he decided fast to get rid of any more thoughts and to appreciate whatever was going to come.

Rarely had he ridden home faster than on this clear, warm June day. When he reached the surroundings of the homestead that he had built himself for the woman and the children he loved, his heart seemed to spill over with exhilarating thoughts. Some yards away, he beheld the big timber house whose chimney didn't expel smoke right now, as it was too warm for a fire, of course. The house itself stood in the midst of big trees, lush meadows, pastures and brooks and the sight of the mountains further behind was simply breathtaking.

However, Sully soon broke loose from this sight because his desire to see to what was in this house, suddenly became unbearable. As soon as possible, he rode his horse into the front yard, led it into the barn and made him ready for the night.

With eager gaits he respectively took two steps of the outer stairs and stormed into the house. What expected him there, however, let him pause in his movements and loose his breath.

On almost every window in the room the curtains were closed in order to exclude the sunlight. However, it wasn't dark in the house, but everything was warmly lit from several candles and flickeringly illuminated.

And right in the middle of the room was standing his wonderful wife, next to an overcast small round table for two persons. "I thought I'd make it a little darker for us in here," she said shyly and through Sully immediately shot the recollection of their wedding night.

"Michaela, how...? What...? Why...?" Sully looked around with shining eyes.

"Sully, lets just enjoy the evening. I wanted to make everything comfortable for us. But the light... Oh well, I wanted to conjure 'evening' for us."

"Ya're unbelievable!", Sully moved towards her but Michaela just took the light leather jacket off of his shoulders to hang it up on a peg.

"Ya just look wonderful! Everythin' here's...," he was astonished.

Smiling, Michaela moved. "Wouldn't you like to sit down? Or do you believe you don't survive my cooking skills?", she joked.

Sully grinned. "Love, I think that's in the past. Ya have strongly improved. As well as ya also have 'ceptionally well in other things," he said insinuatingly.

Michaela blushed and nervously looked to the ground. Sully loved this! Among the rest of her, of course. Sully held her chair until she was seated and then took his place across from her. To his surprise, Michaela had already filled champagne in crystal glasses. That is, only in his, because in her glass there were no bubbles at all. However, before he could think of that, Michaela intensely glanced him in the eyes, lifted her glass and toasted to him. Sully lost himself in her eyes. However, somehow, he found the strength to devote himself on her delightful food.

Over and over again, during her meal both exchanged deep and knowing glances, alternately laid a hand on that of the other and when there was fresh fruit for dessert, both went over to sensually feeding each other with their fingers. This game soon became so challenging that Sully almost couldn't suppress the urge to suggest going upstairs when Michaela suddenly noted. "It's so wonderful outdoors, today. The sun's going to set soon. Would you do me the pleasure of taking a walk with me?"

How could Sully deny her this request? They quickly extinguished all candles and Sully noticed out of the corners of his eyes Michaela unobtrusively slipping something into her dress pocket. Then they both took off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Colorado Springs**

Happily walking, enjoying the balmy fragrances and sounds of a summer evening, there couldn't have been a happier, more harmonious pair in the world. Hands interlocked, they were strolling through meadows and hills into a glorious sundown. The sun was slowly sinking quite deeply onto the wide horizon and the deep blue of the endless grand sky slowly turned into all possible shades from pale yellow to dark-orange. The hills were shimmering resplendent in the evening sun and the solar ball itself was shining in a blazing red, dipping both lovers into a glowing light. Sully was embracing Michaela narrowly as they observed the overpowering spectacle.

After a few minutes of just silently enjoying, Michaela turned around in his arms and looked up at him, causing Sully's heart to involuntarily beat faster. Without further ado, she raised herself up on the tip of her toes and put a sweet kiss on his mouth.

"I have a surprise for you," she whispered enticingly.

"What, another one, huh?", he asked.

"Hush, close your eyes, please!"

Sully obeyed, however, soon afterwards felt sweet, wet kisses on both of his eyelids, his cheeks and his nose.

"That my surprise? Hmmm, real nice!", he hummed.

"Shhhh. No, I just couldn't resist. Keep your eyes closed. This is your surprise. Give me your hand, please!"

Slowly, Michaela guided Sully's palm upwards, caressing his own chest in the process. Then he felt her putting a small, tender, soft item on it.

"Now, please open your eyes!"

Sully obeyed and saw what she had been putting into his hand. Two objects of white silk satin...

"Katie's baby shoes!", he exclaimed. Questioningly and rather surprised, he looked at Michaela.

She answered slowly, laughing, with tears in her eyes. "No, not Katie's baby shoes, Sully!"

Now, Sully was completely confused. "Whose then?"

There, thunder struck him out of a clear blue sky. "Michaela!", he shouted, "S'it true?"

Michaela only nodded her head several times. Tears flowed out of the corner pf her eyes. "Yes, Sully. It's true. We're going to have another baby!"

"Oh my God!"

Stunned, his blue eyes looked at her. Then he broke into a huge, wide grin. Giddy and high-spiritedly, he raised her in the air and whirled her around.

"When? Are ya okay?" When he set her down, the questions bubbled out of him.

Michaela was radiant. "January. And yes, I'm very well. Dr. Graham has confirmed it."

"Dr. who?... Never mind..." Overjoyed, Sully just looked at his wife. How unbelievable she was! And now, again, she was carrying a part of himself in her. Sully was completely overpowered. Even his own eyes watered now. "Oh my God, Michaela!... Thank you," he whispered with a rough voice, "Ya've given me my life back."

It took Michaela a few seconds to find to her speech again after this deep, sincere confession. She teased. "Thank me for what? After all, you also had a little something to do with it."

The next unforgettable moments were spent with putting excited questions and answering them to each other, with thinking about the small life now growing in her and exchanging affectionate touches and gentle love proclamations. When they were heading home again it was already quite dark.

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Homestead**

Excitedly chatting, the two lovers stopped at their front door. Sully was still beside himself with joy with the prospect of soon becoming a father again.

"What do ya think, Michaela? When have we...made... the baby?"

Michaela turned red, however, nevertheless thoughtfully considered the question and answered raising herself up to his eye level. "Well, there have been many occasions and possibilities... However, do you remember this ice-cold April night that we have spent cuddled together near our waterfall? That was..."

"A magical night," finished Sully and gave her a kiss. Memories came flooding back of his surprise, a blazing fire, bearskin blankets, the sound of their waterfall and their own sounds.

"A wonderful night. Your surprise worked magic," Michaela added.

Sully opened the door of their house but was just holding Michaela back when she was to enter and without premonition, he lifted her up in his arms in order to carry her into the house.

"Sully, what are you doing?", Michaela protested.

"I carry ya over the threshold. After all, this is what a husband does with his bride, ain't it?"

"With his bride?"

"True. I jus' extend the tradition a 'lil bit. A good husband should be doin' this from time ta time for the mother of his child!"

Michaela's happy laughter illuminated the whole house. In the parlor, Sully set his wife down but kept on holding her tight in his arms and looking deeply into her eyes. As if pulled together by an invisible strength, their lips got closer to each other and, in the end, finally united in a gentle kiss which reflected the whole extend of their love for one another. However, when the kiss got more demanding and they both started forgetting everything around themselves, Michaela took all her willpower and withdrew from him with a small step.

His hands holding in hers, she invitingly asked. "Wouldn't you like to come upstairs? You could shut everything down for the night and I'll wait for you in our bedroom?"

Eagerly, Sully nodded his head and watched the vanishing silhouette of his wife. Swiftly, he bolted the doors and controlled whether all lights and candles had been extinguished. Then, in a great hurry, he ran up the stairs up to their bedroom. When he stepped over the doorstep, the sight that expected him there, for the second time of that day now, burned itself into his brain. His beautiful Michaela stood in the midst of their bedroom that was lit by a dozen and more candles and looked at him expectantly. The sweet piercing fragrance of roses was lying heavily in the air and Sully turned his head into the direction of the source. His eyes lit up when his look fell on the big marriage bed. With a lot of love and effort, Michaela had spent a great deal of the afternoon to collect as many roses as she could find, peel off their petals and strew them across the sheets of their bed. Sully's breath faltered. How did he deserve so much joy?

Hesitatingly, he came up to Michaela and awestruck took her enlightened face in his both hands. However, to Michaela's utter surprise, this monument of a strong man slowly went down to his knees in front of her and buried his face in her lap. Michaela felt his hot tears through the thin material of her gown before Sully turned his face and gave her an infinitely affectionate kiss on her still flat stomach. On the spot, where their child grew.

"I meant it serious. What I said back then, Michaela... Ya were the only one who's succeeded ta give me a new life. One ta have I'd never dreamed of."

"Oh Sully!" Softly, she pulled on his hands so that he stood eye level with her again. "I will never be able to express with words what you have given to me. I love you, our family, so much...I love you!", she repeated.

"Michaela, I love you, too!"

Eagerly, her mouths met in a tender kiss. Their tears salted the taste of their gentle kiss. At the same time, their lips opened to allow it to become more deeply and more intimate. Their tongues explored the mouth of the other, just as if they would be doing this expedition for the very first time. Sully's hot breath made Michaela almost mad and Sully was driven to insanity by Michaela's unique smell. Hotly, he broke the contact of their mouths and wandered down her neck with his warm, wet lips.

Michaela buried her hands in the thickness of his hair and whispered with a rough voice. "Love me, Sully!"

But he faltered and looked at her with his piercing blue eyes, uncertain. "Are ya sure? I mean, is it okay... with the baby...? ...We can wait if ya..."

"Wait? Sully, the baby's truly fine. Nothing will happen to it!"

With her promise Sully was assured. Hungrily, both took up their passionate kisses again. Sully took Michaela's face in his large hands and placed infinitely gentle kisses at every dip and curve, which expressed what he felt for her in his heart. Michaela stroked his face what showed him how much she felt connected with him. However, their kisses and touches soon became more demanding. Their passion couldn't be suppressed any longer. Their longings cried to be fulfilled. On Michaela's back Sully began to unbutton the many buttons of her red dress then let his hand glide in to lightly caress her there. His fingers slipped under he silky camisole causing goose bumps to arise on Michaela's tender skin. She sighed. Sully grinned, satisfied with his effect on her. But then Michaela turned the tables on him and enthusiastically unfastened his blue shirt to be able to finally touch his hard chest. When she stroked the upper part of his body, she felt single muscles contract under her palms and how his nipples reacted to her caresses. Thus sunk in her own world of loving him she only belatedly noticed that Sully meanwhile had bared her own upper body parts. It was his passionate, dark look and not the cold of the room that caused goose bumps to creep up her whole body. Sully noted her shivering and pressed her half-naked body against his. Softly, he kept her in his arms and they slowly moved in some dancing motions, obviously to the music, which flowed out of their hearts.

After a few moments that to both lovers appeared like an eternity, Michaela concentrated herself again on Sully's torso. Slowly, she glided her hand from his neck, down over his hairy chest, down lower over his hard stomach, down... only to pause again at the waistband of his trousers. There she opened the few buttons and tried her best to unflustered look him in the eyes. Then she touched him with both hands through the opening of his shirt, caressed his wide shoulders and let the garment sink heedlessly on the floor. Having accomplished that, her fingertips wandered to his back to feel the muscles under the tense skin. In this affectionate manner, they had soon managed to undress each other completely.

When Michaela, with her own divine body, was standing in front of him, only illuminated by the flickering candle-lights, Sully swallowed his own breath. When he heard his heartbeat again, which had stopped in his opinion, for a second's length, he followed his impulse and lifted his wife high up in his arms and gently laid her on the middle of the bed on a sea of fragrant roses. With a bright laughter, Michaela stretched out her hand and pulled Sully down onto herself. Sully obeyed willingly, however paid attention that his weight didn't crush his wife - and child.

Stormily, he kissed her mouth with all the love that was within him. Then he freed himself from her sweet lips and let a trail of kisses wander down her perfect body as his long hair glided over her breasts and stomach, tickling and elevating her into an ecstatic state.

When he arrived at her belly, he whispered. "I already love ya, baby."

But its mother softly pulled the father up to her face by his hair, requiring another kiss and more. "Sully!", she whispered, "I need you."

There they joined as one. As each time before, they felt a union that transcended body, a connection that unalterable brought together two spirits and two souls. Rose petals stuck to her moist bodies. Once again, Michaela was speechless, surprised at how much of a tender lover he was. Cautiously, holding back his strength, he gave himself to her in his own endearing, tender manner only to set in his raw, gentle male strength when the right moment presented itself. Overwhelmed with emotion, Sully cried out Michaela's name, which was answered by one of her ardent kisses, making him forget everything. Their gentle, rhythmical, movements that grew more and more intense soon led the lovers to a peak that they both climbed and, finally, hit together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Colorado Springs, Clinic**

It was an unusual hot day for July. Too hot! Especially for Colorado. After having calmed down her still upset stomach with a cup of Grace's chamomile tea, Michaela had braced herself in order to fully focus on her duties as the town's only doctor. A little morning sickness wasn't going to stop her. She was determined to comply with her work as long as her pregnancy allowed it.

She had just been dismissing Mrs. Murphy and now sadly watched the older lady walk home supported on her cane. Mrs. Murphy had been diagnosed with gastrointestinal cancer in a very advanced stage and, with luck, had only a few more months to live. Michaela couldn't do anything more for her patient than lessen the pains inflicted on the nice, tolerant lady. This was one of the cases that pointed Michaela out her boundaries as a doctor and reminded her of the fact that only God himself had the power to decide upon all life. Mrs. Murphy would leave behind a mourning husband, two daughters and eleven grandchildren.

To divert herself from her sad thoughts, Michaela's mind turned to her own family and a smile crept around her lips. It was only two weeks ago that she and Sully had informed their children of their joyous news. Sully, in fact, had immediately wanted to shout their blessed news out to the world, but Michaela had been able to hold him back. As much as she was sure deep in her heart that this time around nothing bad would happen, she was also a little apprehensive and insecure when it came to the capabilities of her own body. Out of superstition, she didn't want to bring misfortune to the baby by telling the whole world. In addition, it was nice to share a secret with Sully alone. But that hadn't been so easy, however, living in a household with a perceptive young man and with her constant visits to the outhouse...

Then, two weeks ago however, they both had finally been ready and agreed on telling them. They had invited Matthew over for dinner. Michaela had spared no pains to create a special meal for her family, which was very much appreciated by the family. After dinner, the boys and little Katie had gathered in the parlor keen on spending the rest of the evening with some games but they were interrupted in setting up the checkers game by Sully who was loudly clearing his throat. Solemnly, Sully had taken Michaela's hand and the children had immediately anticipated something incising to be said.

_"Your ma and I'd like to tell ya something." Sully in particular watched his little daughter sitting on Matthew's lap. "...now... in a few months' time a little sister or a little brother will be joining our family." _

_The following elation at those news was enormous. The boys tightly embraced Michaela, happily kissed her on the cheek and slapped Sully's shoulder in congratulations. Katie, although she didn't understand the whole excitement, simply laughed along with her brothers. _

_Realizing, Sully knelt down in front of his first-born, tickled her under the chin and asked. "Did ya understand that, Kates? We'll soon be havin' a baby in the house." _

_"Baby? Where baby?" Innocently, Katie looked around searchingly. _

_"Still in there," Sully explained and laid his hand on Michaela's belly. But this explanation confused his little daughter all the more. So they had spent the evening happily attempting to explain the situation to Katie._

_Also Colleen's reaction, who had been informed in a long, descriptive letter, was overjoyed, although Michaela believed to sense a somehow wistful undertone in the answer of her daughter._

_And then the following day, they'd told their friends about the baby. By chance everyone had been gathered at Grace's café. Dorothy had come for lunch with Michaela and Sully, Robert E. had visited with his pregnant wife Grace, the Reverend and Loren had dined with Teresa, Jake and Hank, Horace just had came along for lunch break and, unfortunately, Preston A. Lodge III had also sat nearby. Sully nevertheless had winked to the people who had come to mean a lot to him and had shyly, as he didn't like being the center of attention, announced. "Friends, Michaela and I have somethin' that we'd like ta share with ya."_

_Smiling, he only saw the eyes of his wife, then he looked at the crowd. "In January Michaela and I will serve our duty as good citizens and increase the population of Colorado Springs!" Broadly, he grinned._

_The whole café broke out in applause. Everyone congratulated the happy couple, but not without some suggesting and leering side remarks of Hank and Jake addressed to Sully. Nonetheless, Sully shook Hank's proffered hand in particular. Michaela had told to him how Hank had helped her and Sully tried to express his gratitude to him in this way. _

_Even Preston bestowed them the honor, however, minced with a cynical tone. "Another Sully! My congratulations, Michaela," enclosing his derogatory opinion of Sully. _

_This man could never be stopped from putting his jealousy of Sully in the public's eye. _

_Michaela however was warmly hugged by Grace. "Jolly Lord, now we can enjoy our pregnancies together! Splendid, Dr. Mike!", when Dorothy came up to her friend. Softly smiling, the redhead asked. "For how long have ya known?"_

_Michaela blushed. "For a while now. Why?" _

_"Oh, just because," with that she embraced her friend. "I'm so happy for ya!"... _

A polite knock at the door tore Michaela from her reminiscence. Upon her request Sully entered, a giggling Katie on his arms.

"Hey! The frog here and I wanted to see how baby and ya're doin'. Are ya gonna be finished soon?"

"Well, first. We are felling very well. And secondly, no. Unfortunately, I'm not finished yet. Grace will be coming in a few minutes for her monthly precaution examination. However, after that I am free for my favorite family."

As she'd been talking to him Sully had taken her in his arms and thus they indeed showed the image of a truly happy family. However, Katie soon broke the silence. "Papa! Missa Bway!"

Sully laughed loudly and explained to his wife. "I've promised her ta go see Loren. I need nails and our little one seems ta have developed a likin' to Loren's sweets. Jus' like Brian in the ol' days... Well, I think we'll get goin' now and I'll fetch ya at three, all right?"

"Yes, that's fine with me," with that Michaela followed her husband and daughter outside to say goodbye.

---------------

As if frozen by ice, the woman stood stock still on the main road of Colorado Springs right between the blacksmith and the saloon. She had just disembarked from the train and had energetically moved towards her designation when she out of the blue saw 'both of them'.

But the expected, always feared, effect didn't hit her with full power. Her breath was not caught in her throat and even her heart did not weight as heavy as she had for so long feared it would. There she knew it. She hat gotten over it all. She finally had gotten over him!

Right there, only a few yards away, stood the man she had believed she'd never be able to stop loving. The man she had been dreaming of every night since she had left this town years ago. There he was, with the woman she had lost him to.

"No, I did not loose him!", she reprimanded herself. Truth to be told, he had never belonged to her for even one second.

They both looked fine. Just as she remembered them. Happy. Especially he! Only now did she acknowledge the two-year-old the man carried on his hip. Unmistakably, judging at her looks, the daughter of them both. The woman curiously watched as the daughter gave her mother a set of wet smackers on the cheek and the man leaned down to put a loving kiss on the brunette's other cheek. Smiling, he laid a flat hand on her belly and deeply looked in her eyes. With the turning of the wind the observer could hear his words. "Take care, ya two!"

This unexpectedly put a small sting in the woman's heart. However, she braced herself fast for the next minutes and silently waited for the woman to disappear inside the building and the man with the daughter to walk in direction of the General Store. Then she walked to the entrance door of Dr. Michaela Quinn's clinic and knocked.

A beaming Michaela opened the door straight away "My, Grace, you are early..."

Michaela paused. Outside, there didn't wait the expected friend but a blonde, medium-sized woman in cultivated clothes who instantly seemed familiar to her.

"Catherine!", she finally recognized with wide eyes.

In front of her stood the woman who once nearly had destroyed her blossoming relationship with Sully.

---------------

**Colorado, Years ago**

Catherine was a white woman who had been kidnapped as a child by the Indians who had killed her parents. The young child had seen her family, who were white settlers in the Colorado territory, being slaughtered to death. She had been spared but after that traumatic event she had been of no use for the dog soldiers and another tribe had mercifully taken in the white child so that Catherine had grown up as one of their own. She had grown used to their customs, taking them in as if she had been born Indian. She had been family; she had been one of the tribe. As a young woman she had fallen for a young warrior who was good friends with her stepfamily and some years later she had exchanged marriage vows with him. Years later into a relative happy marriage, this warrior and most of her family members had been killed by the American army in a dreadful slaughter and she had been released as a white hostage. Shortly after, she had been brought to Colorado Springs where Michaela had tended to her. At first, both women had connected very well in friendship. However, this relationship had been put to the test very quickly, as a devastated Catherine who didn't know about Sully's and Michaela's courtship mistook Sully's friendly and helpful attitude towards her for deeper feelings. She had been impressed by Sully's compassion, who seemed to be the only one who could understand her and her way of life. The foreigner had fallen in love with Sully, which eventually had culminated in a kiss that had been observed by little Brian. When the whole story came out, Michaela had been injured so deeply that she had instantly broken up with Sully. Catherine's departure to her real grandmother in Baltimore and Sully's proclamations that the whole thing hadn't meant anything to him had done little to change Michaela's decision in the matter. It had taken a very long time, a few adventures together and many proofs of Sully's true love for Michaela to finally forgive Sully completely, although in review, he had been worth it, of course. However, apart from their hot-tempered pre-marital counseling at Reverend Johnson's, they had never again really spoken about Catherine as Michaela did not necessarily have the urge to find out everything. And now Catherine, a woman who - under changed circumstances could be her friend – was standing in front of her.

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Clinic**

"Please apologize if I bother you, Dr. Mike. As I can see, you're expecting a patient. Maybe I should better leave..."

"No," Michaela quietly interrupted. "Please, do come in. Grace won't be here for another fifteen minutes. Please, do sit down!"

Michaela looked at Catherine curiously. She was still quite pretty. However, she looked quite tired and somehow older than she actually was.

There it occurred to Michaela how her former 'competitor' had, in her recollection, turned into a kind of beguiling wonder woman who, in reality, Catherine actually never had been at all.

Briefly, Michaela's look fell on a portrait standing on her desk showing Sully with Katie. There she realized all of a sudden that she would never again be jealous of Catherine.

"How are you, Catherine?" she asked politely.

"Thank you, I'm fine, Dr. Mike. I'm not going to be staying very long. I'm on my journey through, you know," Catherine answered.

On Michaela's interested face she continued "Well, all these years I have lived with my grandmother in Baltimore. She was very good to me. But somehow I simply needed a change in my life. I was trained to be a nurse in Baltimore. And now there has been a vacant position in San Diego where another uncle of mine lives. I have accepted because I never really liked the big, gray city. Although my birth family was there. San Diego is much smaller, it's near the sea and therefore..."

"I can understand that, Catherine. And I wish you all the best." Michaela said honestly.

"But certainly you are interested in why I'm here, right?" smiled Catherine.

"Well," Michaela exclaimed, "I am a little curious."

"You know," Catherine began, "the thing is that now I'd like to start a new life. However, before I do that I must still get rid of all the ghosts of my past. I have to move on from all that has happened here. I've come to clear things up between us."

"Catherine, you needn't explain anything!", Michaela protested not really wanting to hear from that particular past.

However, Catherine couldn't be stopped anymore. "No, I must do this, Dr. Mike... By the way, I've just seen Sully in walking by... with...with your daughter, I assume?"

Michaela confirmed this with a nod now beginning to feel really uncomfortable. "Her name's Katherine Elizabeth Sully... But we call her Katie."

"Katherine!", Catherine smiled finely.

"After Sully's mother," Michaela immediately clarified.

Catherine smiled appreciatively. "She's very pretty. And Sully looks very happy. You'll soon be having another one?"

Protectively, Michaela laid down a hand on her middle and nodded affirmatively, slightly uncertain.

"Um, forgive me. I didn't want to eavesdrop. But on account of his words..."

Catherine blushed but Michaela watched her encouragingly. "Dr. Mike," now it bubbled out of Catherine, "I wanted to tell you for so long what really happened all those years ago!"

Michaela was commencing to answer as Catherine continued. "I'm sure that you've never been told the whole truth."

"Do you imply that my husband would lie to me?" Michaela was rather more surprised at Catherine's motives than furious at the woman.

"But no! That, I didn't mean. I only believe that Byron Sully is such a decent person who'd never talk bad about a woman, even if he himself was to suffer from it."

"What do you mean?"

"I've thought about it many times and tried to put in the missing parts about what has happened four years ago... In my opinion, Brian has seen Sully and me kissing and later told you about it. This was the reason Brian had been so furious at Sully and why you broke up with him. It's happened like that, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Michaela admitted silently not willing to even think about those painful times but Catherine further spoke. "However, it wasn't like that, Dr. Mike!"

"It wasn't?"

Michaela was truly perplexed by now. What did that woman only want here? What were Catherine's intentions? Was she trying to bring herself and Sully apart? Was she trying to find a way to cause trouble in her family? Michaela's fist clenched. She wasn't going to allow that. But then she halted. One look at Catherine's rather calm and sincere face told Michaela otherwise. Somehow, Michaela instantly knew that whatever was to come out that day was the truth. But it was all coming back to her now, fogging her mind. The hurt, the helpless anger, those many tears silently and lonely cried, the empty feeling in her stomach, the stabbing pain in her heart, the assumed deception of trust and the disappointment by the one she had believed to love her like no one else. And now Catherine wanted to tell her that that kiss hadn't meant what it had seemed to be?

Catherine was now pleading with her eyes. "No! Not did we kiss each other but more have only I kissed him. It was a one-sided kiss really. Sully had really been taken by surprise. He didn't want to kiss me back. Brian has just misunderstood the whole situation. I've always asked myself whether Sully has ever told you the true version."

Michaela's thoughts were swirling. No, he hadn't told her! Why hadn't he? It would have made everything easier... But would she have believed him? Would she have trusted on his words? Today, of course, without hesitation. But back then? Would she have gotten over her own insecurities and completely trusted the man who had her heart but she wasn't sure if she truly had his as well? Michaela realized her fault.

"No, he didn't. I didn't even give him the chance to explain himself. I was so furious... Oh, Catherine, I was so silly! I should have trusted him!"

"Oh Dr. Mike. I was silly! I've misunderstood everything. You've both been so nice to me. I'd have done the same in your place... But I'm glad that you've overcome your misunderstandings. I've often asked myself if you would. And now, because the opportunity came up, I wanted to make sure that everything is alright. Even I have understood the hard way that you two belong together."

"Catherine. I don't know how I should thank you. You have given me something back here..." Michaela indicated at her heart. By now, Michaela almost was in tears. Some serious talking with her husband was in order this evening.

"You're welcome, Dr. Mike. I had the feeling for some time now that I have to be doing this. Now, I can start my new life without any burden from my past. I'll take the next train to California. I do hope that sometime you'll be able to forgive me."

"I have done this long time ago." Michaela sincerely said. She had forgiven, but truth to be told, she had never truly forgotten and now things looked so much different than before. Standing up, she shook Catherine's hand. "Maybe you'll write to us how you're fairing in San Diego? I remember that some time ago we were on the way to become friends."

"Oh yes, Dr. Mike. It'd be a pleasure."

For a while the women looked at each other, all hostility finally buried.

"Maybe you bring Sully and your children my kind regards," Catherine said goodbye.

"Yes, I'll certainly do that. Goodbye Catherine."

"Goodbye, Dr. Mike." With that Catherine stepped out of the clinic, disappearing again from Michaela's life. But this time a bad recollection had made room for a new friendship.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Colorado Springs, Homestead**

Sully woke up by the cheeky rooster happily hooting its day away in the front yard. Yet the sun had not completely made its way over the mountaintops to illuminate this promising August Sunday.

Sully clenched his eyes shut and whispered through closed teeth. "Shut up, ya critter or ya'll end up in the soup!"

But the rooster wouldn't be impressed by this unheard threat by no means and cheerfully hooted away. However, in spite of his efforts he didn't get to wake up the rest of the house. Michaela was still lying peacefully sleeping, narrowly cuddled up in Sully's arms. She was lying on her side with her back pressed against his stomach. All night long he had slept leaning his head on her shoulder, and holding her tightly embraced, his hand lying protectively on her naked belly. Naked, because after last night's extensive lovemaking Michaela hadn't bothered to dress up again in a nightgown what had been very much appreciated by Sully. He loved the feeling of her smooth and soft body against his hard and strong one.

Careful not to wake her up, he lifted his head up to gaze at her. In the murky morning light he beheld his sleeping wife and the sight once more made him awed. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He really didn't know what he had done in his life to deserve her. Affectionately, he watched as her bosom, covered by the light material of the sheets, raised and lowered itself with every breath she took. Although he could trace every contour of her face in his mind, now his eyes wandered over every dip and curve once more. From her high cheekbones, over the curved eyebrows, the captivating, now closed, eyes over her cheeky nose to her sensuous, sweet mouth.

His gaze wandered downwards and, finally, sensed more than actually saw the child she carried within. She was almost four months along and slowly but steadily their baby made itself visible. Even as Sully always assured her that it wasn't true, Michaela often laughingly complained that with Katie the mound hadn't been as visible in this stage of pregnancy as it was now. But Sully thought that Michaela's skirts still covered most of it.

'Typically Michaela!', Sully thought. Constantly uncertain of her own body.

He would never be able to make her understand how beautiful she was and what effect she had on him and other men. At this very moment he, however, thought that he would be bursting with joy. This woman had already given him more than he had hoped to have one day. He had a wonderful family. He was a father! The thought alone was sometimes incomprehensible to him. Twice in his life he had already lost a family. And then she had come into his life. Only she had given him the strong will to live. Only she had first given him friendship and then the belief in true, undying love. Only she had cured his old wounds. For him she was really 'medicine woman' as Black Kettle had called her. With her indestructible, optimistic attitude she had lured him of his snail house and showed him what joy and living truly meant. Patiently, she had taught him the inexpressible joys of a father. First with Matthew, Colleen and Brian, then with Katie. And she had made an even more precious present. Herself. Completely and irrevocably. For him she was the most precious thing he could call his own and sometimes he couldn't believe at all that she really was! For her he felt so incredibly more and deeper than he'd ever before for anyone. He still remembered how crushed he had been by Abigail's and their daughter's deaths. But he knew that if he lost Michaela, he couldn't go on living. He would exist only in half. Life would be blank and hollow without her. However, now for the third time Michaela cradled their baby within herself. A further reason why he would have to force himself to go on living.

Sully quickly shook these murky thoughts aside. Why was he glooming? Everything was fine! This time he wouldn't lose his beloved family! Having turned to other thoughts, he gently bent down to his wife with the steady intention to wake her up with warm kisses to her ear and neck.

Michaela stirred a bit but wouldn't be waken up that easily. This incited Sully to double his efforts. Thus, he turned to her naked shoulder. He let his hot mouth glide from her neck down to her arm and then was adventurous enough to slip his tongue out to slightly caress her smooth shoulder blade. Michaela's trembling and a quiet, throaty sigh signaled him that he had achieved his goal.

Silently, Michaela turned around to him; her eyes wide open, staring at him. Green and brown eyes gazed into blue ones. For seconds. Then she flung herself into his arms and started kissing him like mad. On his mouth, cheek, neck, chest. No little spot of his body she left unnoticed. With his passionate kisses he had managed that Michaela had awoken with a renewed burning desire for him. He had been her first thought of the day and passionately both dedicated themselves to this thrilling feeling, this deep excitement.

Sully turned Michaela completely on her back. Michaela buried her hands in Sully's hair, while he lowered his head to place gentle kisses upon Michaela's warm body. His hot breath became more and more staggering, bringing shivers down Michaela's back and she sighed once more. Every single spot on her skin he breathed on felt like fire,

Sully kissed the small mound of her belly again and again and Michaela lost all control. He turned to her face again. In her eyes he saw the desire he also felt in every fiber of his being. She closed her arms around his shoulders, held him prisoner. His lips were warm and inexpressible gentle when he tasted on hers taking in her scent. When they opened up for him, his tongue started to explore her mouth with a hunger that turned Michaela nearly dizzy.

"I want you!" he roughly whispered against her ear and she nodded her consent.

Both breathed hard and wouldn't have noticed if the world around them had crashed down. His demanding mouth once more, almost forcefully, crashed on hers. His tongue opened her lips and both sunk into the feeling of fire devouring them. His stroking hands were everywhere and she buried her fingers into his strong back. Sully elicited a loud groan. Never breaking eye contact, she accommodated him and taking care of the unborn life between them they both passionately gave themselves to each other.

When they had finally calmed down again and their hearts had begun to beat in their normal frequency, both still lay there narrowly embracing. Awed in the afterglow. In the end, Michaela decided to break the silence. "I wish everyone were as happy as we are."

"Who do ya mean?", Sully asked.

After some short consideration, Michaela answered. "Dorothy and Cloud Dancing."

_Three days ago, Cloud Dancing had unexpectedly returned from his mission in Montana. On foot next to his unsaddled horse, he had suddenly appeared at the Sully homestead. Contently and satisfied beholding the sight that his heart accepted as home, his gaze had wandered about the scenery. In this state Sully, who had just been about to repair a fence on his property, had caught sight of his brother. Leaving everything behind he had run up to his friend. The men had watched each other for a long time. Their looks had spoken volumes about their respective happiness and contentment more than words. Then they had embraced in a warm greeting. _

'_Welcome home,' Sully had offered. _

'_It is nice to be here again,' Cloud Dancing had answered. 'The Ghosts have spoken to me and told me about your and Michaela's joy. You will be really blessed, my friend. More than you now know.' _

_Puzzled, Sully had gazed at his friend searching an answer. But when the medicine man had provided none they had gone to the house to greet Michaela and Cloud Dancing had spent a pleasant afternoon with them..._

When Sully said nothing to answer Michaela's remark, she continued. "I've talked to Dorothy yesterday. She's so happy that Cloud Dancing has returned healthy from Montana. He's done a lot for those people. But..."

"But?", Sully dug deeper.

"But how will things be going further between those two now, Sully?"

She looked up to him. "Dorothy and Cloud Dancing. They know that they belong together. They love each other. God knows, I'm so happy for them. It's nice that they've found love again. They so much deserve that after all what they've gone through... But how can their love survive life out here? Do you remember Colleen's wedding? It just seemed that some people could accept their relationship. But only as long as it stays a friendship... But now Cloud Dancing and Dorothy want more. Dorothy told me that his time in Montana made that clear to her. But, Sully, how can they build up a steady relationship with each other under those circumstances? The town will never get accustomed... I don't think that they'll ever accept them." Michaela faltered. "How can we help them?"

Sully was quiet. He considered it for a long time. Then he spoke. "I don't know what we can do so's the whole town accept they're in love. I don't even know if this world's ever gonna accept a marriage between a White and an Indian one day. Maybe when they've stopped wantin' to slaughter them all..."

His voice had become louder out of frustration. Then it became gentler again. "But I think I know what we can do today... this is to simply be there for 'em. To support 'em against those people, stand up for 'em, Jus' as we're always doin'. They've got more friends than they're thinkin'. Our family, Grace and Robert E.. Even Loren sometimes forgets his prejudices and stands in their favor. And the rest? S'it really important what they think? I also talked ta Cloud Dancing. He says that he's content with the situation as it's now. He's happy ta have found somebody and doesn't want it spoilt by an'one. I think, time'll bring a solution. With time, more and more people'll get used to the thought that they both like spendin' time together. Then we'll see what's gonna happen. We'll be there for 'em..."

He was interrupted by Michaela's lips on his mouth while she murmured. "What a wise man have I only married?"

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Homestead**

Half an hour later, with reluctance, Sully separated himself from his wife and his bed in order to dress for church and to wake up the children. He was just standing in front the mirror and in motion of setting on the sharp razor blade when Michaela excitedly called him by his name. Sully flinched, startled. Michaela was still sitting upright in the bed and held a hand on her belly. With the other she excitedly winked him to herself.

"Michaela!"

Sully sprinted to her side. However, her expression was not, as he had feared, one of pain but was decidedly happy and her eyes shone with amazement.

"The baby!", she exclaimed. "Sully, I can feel it!"

Sully was completely excited. "Really? Where? May I?"

She took his large hand and laid it down on her stomach. "There it is. You won't be able to feel it yet. It's not kicking yet. It's more a fluttering, like... small butterflies... It's still very early, actually, but I'm sure that it is the baby. I've read in my medical journal that most women perceive baby's movements sooner in the second pregnancy because now they know how it feels... Oh Sully, our baby's doing fine."

Sully happily beamed at his wife through shaving soap. However, in his voice sounded a slightly disappointed undertone as he said. "I wish I could feel it too. I'd give anythin' ta feel what you're feelin' just now."

"You will! Soon," she comforted him.

When she saw into his white face she laughed.

"Now wash up however. The whole stuff is starting to dry on your face." With that she also swung her legs from the bed. Relieved that the unwelcome feeling of morning sickness was finally receding she got ready for the day.

**---------------**

**Colorado Springs, Town**

After mass and one of Reverend Timothy Johnson's sermons, which was meant to be up-lifting for most, but only succeeded to lull Sully to sleep, the municipality assembled for their sundaily picnic on the church meadow. Of course, Matthew and Dorothy were warmly invited to join the family and to consume the prepared food. Eating bread with raw ham, pies and potato salad they could be watching the playful games of the other families. In this manner they spent a nice, sunny afternoon.

Sully soon excused himself for a few minutes in which he intended to fulfill his promise to Michaela. She had asked him to get her a bottle of a certain mixture in the clinic. An ointment she had already used during her pregnancy with Katie that had contributed to her now barely suffering from any inelegant stretch marks. After Sully had picked out the right bottle – at least he was hoping he had - he bolted the clinic door again. A little puzzled and with a frown, he stepped into the bright light of the streets and once again checked whether he had picked the right liquid or if he'd made the walk in vain.

When he stood there and stared at the label, he finally registered a female voice turning to him. "Hey, you there!"

Confused, he looked around until his questioning look fell on a very flimsily appareled 'Lady' on Hanks porch.

Intent to help, he walked up to the redhead and saw into the prostitute's face. A face that possibly was pretty under the many make-up layers. "Can I help ya?", he asked politely and the woman answered laughing austerely. "Yes, in fact, ya could! Or rather, I could help ya."

Skeptically, Sully glanced down to the red shock of hair. There it hit him! In a hurry, he backtracked and friendly but decisively answered. "No thanks, Ma'am. No need ta."

He turned to walk away, but the woman held on to his arm. "Now, don't be like that! After all, a strong fellow like ya certainly must..."

Determined, Sully freed himself when Hank appeared in the swinging doors. "Lisa!", he warned. "Let 'im be! He's already cared for pretty well."

As a result, Lisa turned on her heels with a pout and disappeared within the Saloon. Hank grinned apologetically. "Sorry. The lass's new here and doesn't know customs around 'ere yet. Tell Michaela I said hello, do ya?"

"Mmmpf!", Sully only exclaimed and without further comment marched in direction of the meadow where his 'caring' wife was waiting up for him. But some things, he decided to hold to himself. Too violent her mood changes of these days could be.

**---------------**

**Colorado Springs, Town**

Out of his office, Daniel stepped onto the street. He closed his eyes, perceived the noises around him and inhaled the fresh, warmed up mountain air. He was home again. At least as long as he could accept this town as his home this time. Daniel had been to Wyoming for a bit more than half a year.

One morning seven months ago, he had woken up in Colorado Springs and something akin to longing for freedom had seized him again so that he had set out with his few things to discover a new gold mine, to find a new adventure. However, a mine he hadn't discovered and without being sad about that Daniel had finally realized that his hunger for the unknown had been satisfied once again. Therefore, he had returned to Colorado Springs again. This morning he had suddenly shown up at Hank's place and after settling things with his deputy he had made himself home again in his sheriff's office.

Now after all these exertions, the thing he needed first was a cup of Grace's good, strong coffee. Hence, Daniel started moving and easily sauntered over to the café. On his way he met a few familiar faces and always he friendly tipped his hat. When he came to the boundaries to Grace's café, he abruptly paused in his movements. There, a little apart from the other guests, sat the other – and even more profound - reason for Daniel's trip to Wyoming. It was the woman he probably would never stop loving and admiring.

Michaela was dining with Sully and Katie at one of the tables. They both held hands and from time to time exchanged affectionate looks, while the daughter casually babbled away beside them.

Seven months ago, Daniel had woken in the morning and had recognized that he was in prison. Well, literally and figuratively. Already too long, had he lived in Colorado Springs, had met the woman he desired and would never possess every day. During the time Sully had been in hiding, it had still been excusable anyhow for Daniel to stay at her side. But when his friend had been pardoned and had been able go back to his family, normality had returned which had made Daniel superfluous. Somehow Daniel hadn't managed to suppress his feelings for her – and for Sully's - good any more and because of this he had disappeared.

However, his long absence, the wide open country and the loneliness had contributed that his wounds were partially cured and, hence, he had decided to return back to the people who meant most to him and who came closest to an own family. And he would stay here as long as he could sustain this time. As long as his unresting, wistful spirit allowed it.

"Sully!", Daniel shouted over the heads of some guests and drew his attention by waving to him.

Sully's hand, which was in the task of leading a full-loaded fork to his mouth, paused in mid air. Questioningly, he knitted his eyebrows together and looked around. When he spotted his friend, his blue eyes flashed and his face broke into a wide grin. By now, also Michaela had discovered him and smiled at Daniel in greeting.

By the time Daniel had fought his way through the many tables and chairs to them Sully had jumped up. The friends embraced warmly and Sully seized the words. "Daniel, ya're back! Since when? Why'd ya never write? Will ya be stayin'?"

For the usual tight-lipped Sully this was a fountain of questions and Daniel answered grinningly. "T'wasn't much ta write about. Jus' came back this mornin'. Yeah, I figure I'll be stayin' for a while. After all, I still got a job here, ain't I? It's so nice seein' you!" He'd also enclosed Michaela.

Because he could not resist, he looked at her for a few more seconds than necessary. Superfluous to say that she still robbed the breath out of him with her beauty and charm. Her light blouse accentuated her figure in an especially engaging way, her open hair was ruffled a little by the summer wind and her face was slightly rosy.

Now Michaela stood up too to warmly embrace Daniel shortly in greeting. In the short second in which he held her in his arms, Daniel made an astonishing discovery that made him dumbfounded. Questioningly, he looked down at Michaela and then glanced at Sully. When he found the words, he asked almost unbelievingly. "A baby?"

Sully smiled shyly and obviously proudly.

Michaela nodded and announced. "Yes, in January."

Only briefly, an injured, wistful sparkle made itself visible in Daniel's eyes, then he said honestly. "I'm happy for ya! Really. This is wonderful news."

Daniel took Michaela briefly in his arms once again and embraced his friend with a steady clutch. "Congratulation, Dad! Ya deserve this," he whispered to him.

Nevertheless, this moving moment was interrupted straight away by an obviously unimpressed Katie who had discovered that it was much more fun to throw her potatoes around, rather than eat them which brought the gathered to laugh out loud so the ice was broken again.

**---------------**

**Colorado Springs, Town**

Sully was in Robert E.'s smithy and tried to calm his friend, who became more and more nervous at the prospect of his approaching own new fatherhood, with some well-meant advice. However, Robert E. only answered dryly. "Ya've got nice talkin', man. In the end, ya've got a few more months of gallows reprieve."

Sully glowered at Robert E. as he heard Michaela shouting.

"We'll talk later," he said goodbye and walked towards his awaiting wife.

That excitedly swung a letter at him. "Colleen has written!"

"Michaela," he replied, "This ain't somethin' unusual. Ya could've shown me the letter later tonight."

"Byron Sully!", Michaela replied half indignantly, half laughingly. "It's not that she has written, but more what she wrote. Do you have a moment's time?"

"Of course, love." His voice had adopted the gentle tone he always used when he wanted to apologize. "Would ya like ta read it at a cup of coffee?"

Already, he took her hand and led her on a vacant place in the café. After they'd sat down, he took Colleen's letter and started to read. The letter was shorter than the otherwise detailed descriptions his daughter ordinarily sent and began with:

_Dear Ma, dear Pa, Matthew, Brian and Katie, _

_I hope you all find yourself in best health. Especially you, Ma. I hope the pregnancy is progressing with no difficulty and gives you only reason for joy. How much I'd love to be with you during these months to support you. And this thought already brings me to the reason of my letter today. _

_Certainly, in my former letters you were able to read between the lines, Ma. You always have seen through me like reading in an open book. You even expressed your fear in your last letter that you sensed that something wasn't sitting right with me. You were right there, Ma. Today, I won't deny any more. I finally should tell you at home that I don't feel very comfortable here in Philadelphia. Actually, in fact, university here has a great reputation and I really can't complain about any lacking in my education. I know that I should be happy, overjoyed by our being here. Also, Andrew and I have made some new friends who try to make settling in easier for us. And Andrew, he's simply amazing. But truth is I'm not happy here. As much as I loved Boston with its amenities when I was a little girl, today I don't have a taste for big cities any more. Everything here is loud and bustling and the poverty at the brinks of the city is just horrible. Yes, I have Andrew and my new friends here but unfortunately they all can't give one important thing to me. My home. The place where I was born. Oh, I miss to you all so much! More than I had ever imagined. I miss little things as for example the air in Colorado after a storm and big things as to see Katie and the new baby growing up. Ma, I have never been so homesick in all my life. You wouldn't believe me. In our first days here, all I did was crying. I couldn't understand myself anymore. After all, everything I wished for was coming true. Have I gone crazy? Luckily, Andrew doesn't think so. He's so understanding to my insatiable homesickness and he always encourages me do something against it. But until now, we weren't really able to find a solution. Until now! Andrew and I have found a solution we both can be happy with. Luck and chance have crossed our way it seems. _

_One month ago, I've accompanied Andrew to a doctor's congress. I wrote about that in my last letter. At the congress I've had the chance to meet Dr. Emily Blackwell. Ma, you already know her. She's the sister of the renowned Dr. Elizabeth Blackwell, the female doctor who's supporting the establishment of more accredited medical faculties for women in America. What a joy it was for me to hear that the next place for an opening of such a faculty will be Denver! The financial issues are already wrapped up and if everything proceeds as it should, we can already sign up in October for the new semester. This is what I'm planning to do. _

_What do you say to that? _

_Andrew's already found a new potential partner in Denver. Dr. Henry, who's been warmly recommended to him. Andrew absolutely supports this decision. He's always telling me that he'd have done anything to see me happy. And happy I'd be again. Denver's so near at home and we'd be able to see you very often. Isn't that wonderful? Please write me very soon what you think of it. Ma, please tell me your true opinion. Never would I want you to have the feeling that I don't take my aspirations to actually become a doctor serious. I do, I really do and if I thought that changing medical school would become a disadvantage in any way, I wouldn't do it. But the new school is said to have excellent teaching staff, only reputed professors will be lecturing. That way, I could have it all. My family near and my dream to become a doctor come true. Please, tell me your advice. Write soon! After that, I'll be giving you our final decision._

_Love, Colleen. And greetings from Andrew._

"Well?", Michaela asked impatiently.

"Well?", replied Sully, "What 'do' we think of it?", he asked, grinning, when he saw Michaela's beaming face.

"It will be wonderful to have Colleen and Andrew back with us! Although..."

"'Although', Michaela?", Sully asked.

"Although I was unsure at first."

Questioningly, he looked at her and she explained. "Philadelphia is a very good university. It has taken centuries for women to finally be permitted to study. At first, I thought Colleen wanted to throw away the achievements so many women have fought for for so long..., however, then I thought of the things you have taught me. One must always follow his heart. And Colleen's doing just that, isn't she? The new faculty in Denver will certainly soon establish a fine reputation itself and our Colleen will become a doctor. Sully, we'll have them both back here! Isn't this wonderful?"

Sully couldn't contradict of course. He was too busy taking his giddy wife into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Madly**

**---------------**

_**Before you kissed me only winds of heaven**_

_**Had kissed me, and the tenderness of rain-**_

_**Now you have come, how can I care for kisses**_

_**Like theirs again?**_

_**…**_

_**I am my love's and he is mine forever,**_

_**Sealed with a seal and safe forevermore-**_

_**Think you that I could a beggar enter**_

_**Where a king stood before?**_

_**Sara Teasdale**_

**Chapter Seven**

**Colorado Springs, Clinic**

The next day, Sully finally got to do some minor craftsman's work in Michaela's clinic he couldn't have tended to for a rather long time. Because of his work as a land surveyor for the government he hadn't that often been to town lately and therefore hadn't been able to provide those little services. Right now, he was about to fix a loose board on the wall, while his pretty wife used the time of no patients to thoroughly wipe out the medicine cabinet. She was so sunken into her mind, thinking up a new arrangement system for her bottles and glasses that she didn't realize that the former monotonous hammering next to her had suddenly stopped.

Therefore, she almost jumped out of her skin when two strong arms suddenly twined themselves around her middle and the matching large hands laid themselves down on her belly and stroked her there. Immediately calmed, because the gesture was much too familiar to her, she sank back and leant into him, searching the protection his warm, heavy body could provide.

Sully let his head sink onto Michaela's shoulder and expelled a sigh of perfect contentment. For a long time both simply stood there in silence as they didn't need to talk loudly to communicate with each other.

However, a loud, hectic pushing of the door suddenly interrupted this amicable silence. At the same time the pair turned their heads a little irritated in order to see who the intruder was.

Once again it was Hank who'd unannounced and excitedly burst into the clinic. Michaela took a small step out of Sully's embrace as Hank already started. "Sorry ta bother! But Michaela, do ya have a moment's time?"

"Of course, Hank," Michaela answered with an examining look at Hank's unscathed body. "You don't appear injured. May Sully stay?"

With a short nod the bartender passed Michaela a folded piece of paper. "I jus' got this. Read it!"

Indignantly, Michaela flew over the text of the telegram as Sully looked at it over her shoulder.

_Charlie shot - Deeply wounded - You better say goodbye - Lucy _

Surprised, Sully and Michaela briefly glanced at each other. Who on earth was that Charlie fellow?

Hank read the questions on their faces and agitatedly explained. "Charlie's an old friend o' mine. Livin' in Manitou... That damned schnook of a doctor... Sorry, Michaela," Hank excused himself on Michaela's shocked face at his choice of expression, "but that's all drivin' me crazy... Anyway, this so-called doctor's simply vanished three weeks ago. Probably's found somethin' better in a fancy city. Few weeks ago Charlie's written that he was pissed at the doctor. Owed Charlie some money for gamblin'. As I know now nobody's there on that godforsaken place ta patch 'im up. Damn, the fella's dyin' on me..."

Hank was completely agitated. Neither Sully nor Michaela had ever seen Hank like this. Were they hearing voices or was this man really capable of having and expressing feelings for another human being?

"What are ya sayin', Michaela? I know it's a bunch to ask, but can ya come with me? Maybe ya can still do somethin' for 'im. He's not dead yet... Please, Michaela! I never asked ya for anythin', but now I'm doin' it! Will ya try to save my friend?"

The intensity of Hank's imploring eyes told Michaela and Sully that the situation was indeed very serious; that Hank was honestly deeply concerned about a dying friend. That alone was enough for Michaela. Whenever Hank forgot his pride in order to ask something of her it must be important to him. Of course, her empathy and the Hippocratic oath alone would have made her move heaven and earth to get to an untreated man who most probably agonizingly suffered from his deadly injury.

Michaela looked at her husband questioningly. "What do you think?"

Sully had come to the same conclusion. "Course, ya haveta go. Ya're needed there more than here now. But ya won't be able ta ride on a horse," he noted with a side-glance on her belly. Then he resolutely acclaimed. "I'll accompany ya two. Hank, this way, it'll take us a little longer, but we haveta take the wagon for Michaela's sake. If we leave in about two hours we'll be in Manitou by tomorrow mornin'. I hope it won't be too late for your friend."

Hank nodded in the affirmative. Obviously troubled, he turned to the couple. "Thanks. This really means a lot ta me... Well, then, I'll get goin' ta pack up a few things."

---------------

**Manitou, Colorado**

Michaela and Sully also spent the next hour with preparations for their last minute journey. After friends and patients had been informed, the most necessary things had been packed and Katie and Brian had been handed into Matthew's care, the threesome were on their way. The roads turned out extremely unwieldy especially for Michaela whose stomach sickness violently returned with the rattling and swinging of the wagon. For hours, Sully and Michaela rode on the rocking wagon while Hank rode mostly in silence alongside. After a very short night, which the trio had uncomfortably spent on a campfire at the roadside, they finally arrived at Manitou early in the morning.

The town was smaller than Colorado Springs and had the rough charm of a place Michaela's mother Elizabeth would disapprovingly call a 'true backwoods town'. There was some kind of a main street and several houses gathered around it. Among them the newcomers could recognize a store, a blacksmith and a horse stable, a banker's building, a saloon from which loud laughter and piano music emanated, even an undertaker's shop and several smaller houses.

Hank immediately dismounted his horse to interrogate passers-by on the street about the whereabouts of his friend. Soon, relieved looking, he energetically came back to Sully and Michaela.

"He's still alive! They brought him ta the doc's former practice over there to die... Oh well, anyway, he's inside that buildin'."

He pointed to a small, but relatively new building to his right that still bore a brass sign next to its door with the inscription 'Dr. Lucas Smith. M.D.'.

Straight away, Michaela nimbly hopped down from the wagon, took her medical bag and let the men look after the horses and wagon. Now it was a matter of life and death! Hank, however, was close on her heels.

Hurriedly, she stepped into the abandoned doctor's practice. In a dimly lit hall, she almost ran into a relatively young, dark-haired 'lady' who – judging her attire and low-cut collar at this time of day – at nights surely pursued her business of entertaining Manitou City's men.

The woman looked startled at Michaela but she soon gained countenance when she saw Hank who she appeared to know.

"Hank!", she exclaimed, "Good that ya made it "

"Lucy," Hank acknowledged. "How's he doin'? Where is he?"

Unmistakably, Lucy had looked after the injured Charlie as she was carrying bloody linen cloths in her hands as proof. With her thumb, she indicated at the next room on her right.

"In there. The fella's not too good... I doubt that he'll make it too long," she added only moderately sadly.

Nevertheless, Hank introduced her to Michaela. "This here's Dr. Michaela Quinn. She's the finest doctor in the territory. I've 'specially brought her that she can look after Charlie."

Michaela, who had become quite pink under this unusual praise, quickly changed the subject while she hurriedly proceeded to the adjoining room. Opening the door, she still heard an admiring 'a 'real' doctor?' whispered but didn't pay much attention to that any more as she turned her whole concentration on the patient.

She saw at once that Charlie had been shot into his thigh. In itself, with an immediate operation, the wound would not have been fatal as no major artery had been dripped. What's more, relatively little blood had been shed. But in the absence of doctor, the bullet had already been in there for two whole day and this caused the dangerous blood poisoning Michaela had to diagnose now.

"How has this happened?", Michaela asked Lucy who meanwhile stood next to Hank and Sully in the small room and had quietly observed the doctor.

"Oh," she answered rather indifferently. "Charlie tried ta meddle with a married woman and her husband had a little bit ta say against that. There's been a huge quarrel and suddenly there was a big shooting. Charlie here came up as the loser."

Michaela unbelievingly shook her head. In which primitive way things were still settled here? Nevertheless, she ceaselessly worked during the next hours to save Charlie's life. With Sully's and Hank's assistance, she removed the bullet and tried to bring down the patient's fewer with the medicine Dr. Smith had left here.

When afternoon approached the doctor in her was finally satisfied. Charlie bent to the treatment and finally showed quite clear signs of an improvement, so that Michaela could happily report to Hank that his friend most probably wouldn't die. This brought her a short, fervent embrace by Hank, before he disappeared in the adjoining room to see his friend who, meanwhile, began to gain consciousness again.

Some time later, they made sure that the patient was provided with everything he needed and Hank paid Lucy some money so that the saloon girl would take care after Charlie for one more day. Seemingly relieved, the bartender asked Michaela and Sully to follow him, as he wanted to show them their lodging for the night.

Still, Hank hadn't provided an explanation why he had been so worried about his friend Charlie and so keen on restoring his health. Sully and Michaela hadn't asked, as Hank should be the one to set things straight and it wasn't really their business. But puzzled and surprised they were at his behavior, indeed.

The three crossed the main street which by now was even more dusty because of the intense heat until Hank finally stopped in front of a quite big building, which Michaela, growing distraught, immediately recognized as a saloon. Her horror even widened when Hank good-naturedly pointed his thumb at the house and announced. "Here ya go. Your accommodations."

"In 'there'?", Michaela snarled at him. "In there we shall sleep tonight? In a 'saloon'?", she asked unbelievingly and as to her confirmation, loud piano music rose from behind the swinging doors.

Hank amusedly looked at Michaela and also at Sully who felt slightly unwell. He acted as if her words offended him, however, answered with a diabolical sparkle in his eyes.

"Um, ain't I told ya this? Charlie owns this saloon here. This is why we're knowin' each other in the first place. As I said, Carlie's a real old friend 'o mine. We started business around the same time. Years ago, we're always stickin' together tryin' ta figure out how that business works. I think that brings two people close and furthermore I owe him as he helped me out with some little credits in my early years. His saloon here's real famous, so ta say. And why did ya think a girl like Lucy would otherwise look after him? In any case, ya saved Charlie's life and he wouldn't have it any other than for ya two to get the best room. Plus, there ain't many other possibilities, are there?" Hank looked around the sleepy town. "There ain't one single hotel, Charlie's got the only free room in the doctor's practice and I don't think ya wanna sleep at the horse stable over there, will ya? What do ya think now?"

With every second that passed Michaela had become angrier and more furious at Hank. Did this guy really believe she, as a lady, had the wish to sleep in this 'brothel'?

However, they also had to consider their options, which, unfortunately, were not many. Sighing, she came to the conclusion that they had no other choice.

She inquiringly looked into Sully's eyes. He only shrugged his shoulders and exclaimed. "Better than no roof over our heads at all." With that, the decision was made and Michaela reluctantly submitted to the situation, which obviously made Hank quite happy.

Therefore, the trio entered the smoky, loud saloon and Michaela and Sully waited patiently while Hank made arrangements with the responsible barkeeper. As the couple tried to stay a little aside from all the buzzing around them a dark-haired prostitute gazed at Sully and Hank with blatant insinuating and unequivocal looks. She had draped some kind of feather boa around her shoulders so that at least some parts her goods remained concealed. Finally, gracefully grinning and with provocative movements she came up to Sully and started tickling his chin with her boa. Too taken by surprise was Sully to react in time.

This, again, was too much for Michaela and she furiously stepped on Sully's side where he automatically laid a hand on her waist and shooed away the tickling sensation with his other hand. Unnerved, the prostitute blew some hairs off her face, however understood the subtle sign immediately and, sulking, contorted to her waiting guests.

However, the present male guests also very soon became attentive to the newcomers. More and more, often unkempt, heads turned around into Michaela's direction and bestowed her with admiring whistles and leering shouts.

One exclaimed loudly from the corner in which he sat. "Hey, lass! Ya new here?"

While another one whispered enthusiastically. "Pretty little thing, ain't she? Not cheap I bet!"

This alone was enough to let Michaela turn dark red and to cause Sully to position himself protectively in front of his wife but then one of the present scoundrels hit the target. "Hey sweetie. Have ya brought yaself two johns at once, hm? Wishin' ya three a lot of fun!"

Fortunately, Hank was meanwhile finished with the arrangements and winked them to go upstairs. Therefore, Michaela and Sully decided to ignore the infidels and disappear in a great hurry. However, when they wanted to pass the guests, an especially sharp observer answered this last remark with a look at Michaela's slightly extended belly, which defined itself a little under the narrow riding costume. "Seems ta me like they already had the fun."

The men broke out in laughter and Michaela's head couldn't probably have become any redder. However, Sully made sure that she didn't jump on the guys' necks while he silently steered her up the stairs with a protecting hand on her back. But Michaela had never in her life been as embarrassed as at this moment.

"I could just go and throttle them all!", she exclaimed almost close to tears.

However, one look at Hanks grinning face was enough to convert this feeling of shame into a quick-tempered murdering desire.

Interpreting Michaela's toxic glances, Hank laughing lifted his hands in surrender but also as a protection in front of his face as if he wanted to prepare for her jumping at his throat any minute.

Exactly that Michaela had in mind as a possibility. But then she recollected her good manners her mother had so painstakingly forced on her. In addition, she realized that she'd have no chance to straighten something out with this mountain of a man. Thus, she asked completely matter-of-factly, chilly, in her most majestic New-England-voice. "Where, please, are our rooms?"

Grinning, Hank showed them the way. "This here. Biggest and nicest room in 'ere. I'll just be next door..."

Without a word, Michaela took the keys from Hank and when she and Sully had stepped into the room, she slammed the door into Hank's face.

Hank, for a second, just dumbfounded stood there. Then he threw back his long mane and roared at the top of his voice. This practical joke had really been worth it. How long had he wished for a chance like that. To finally get Doctor Michaela Quinn into a compromising situation and being able to watch the outcome. Women! She would soon calm down again.

------------

**Manitou, Misty Mountain Saloon**

Sully was lying quietly on the bed and curiously inspected the place while Michaela, only covered by a light sheet, rummaged around in the room. Their lodging was unexpectedly bright and generously equipped. Through the high windows, which were covered only by a light curtain, the strong late midday sun flowed in. A big mirror let the room appear almost twice as big and over the gigantic bed was draped a huge lace curtain. Sully, smiling, could fathom only too well what ordinarily happened in this room and he was sure that his wife was also clearly aware of that and flustered by it. He would never admit this indeed, but privately Sully had also had his fun in his wife's antics. No, it hadn't amused him that she had been put out to those salacious remarks but he had nearly laughed out loud as Michaela had combatively stood up to Hank. The fire in her eyes had flashed! Sully somehow liked it when she became furious. Those times she always got red spots on her cheeks and he found her even prettier. On the other hand, he knew her and he knew that she wasn't always as prim and proper as she presented herself to the outside world.

Now, after half an hour of rest she began looking through the contents of her travel bags, clad only in a light linen cloth. Her skin shone damply because she had just cleaned herself up on the washing bowl in the center of the room.

Also Sully wasn't wearing anything. In this scorching heat every stitch of cloth on the body was a sheer torture! Mildly irritated, Michaela was now kneeling on the floor and looked up at Sully. He could tell she was still angry at Hank but that, fortunately, didn't enclose 'himself', did it?

"Sully, didn't we pack some towels?"

Sully replied. "No, sorry. I didn't. If ya ain't taken them... I didn't think of it."

Michaela quietly sighed and a little frustrated walked to the door in order to look whether there was anybody on the landing she could maybe ask for help. Carefully, she extended her head out onto the hall. A blonde woman took notice of her straight away and grinned when she saw that Michaela was only wrapped in a bed sheet up to her chin. The woman was older than Lucy but her hair was fixed even more extravagantly, her face was made up even more flamboyantly and her cleavage even went a little deeper.

In an unmistakable southern accent she provocatively asked. "Well, well missy. How are ya doing? We don't get to see something like you very often here in this lousy town. Did you even bring in your own clientele," she noted with a curious side-glance into the room.

"Then be careful to look after that splendid guy in there. Exclusively, if you understand my meaning! The other girls don't like it when such a nice little thing like you hooks up with all the guys left downstairs. Ruins their business."

Michaela winced when she heard amused laughter behind her. Hank was standing on the other side of the landing, a cigar in his mouth, overhearing everything! Michaela's blood boiled once more and she impolitely smashed, towel or no towel, the door in the startled blonde's face.

Sully who had been able to understand only fragments of this exchange jumped in the bed when the door was slammed once more. Questioningly and almost a little cynically, he looked at Michaela whose well-shaped figure energetically moved towards him.

"What was 'that'?", he asked, grinning boyishly.

However, Michaela wasn't in the mood to talk anymore. Today, she had already endured enough humiliations. She was fed up. Resolutely, she decided to keep some 'secrets' to herself and to act as if nothing had happened. Instead, she positioned herself in full stature in front of his bed, swung her hips gracefully and asked, challenging, with a slightly upraised head. "Is there space for me as well or do you want to have the whole bed for yourself?"

Sully reacted in quickly flashing out a hand to place it courageously on her bottom. Then he applied just as much pressure that she was forced to move against him if she didn't want to lose her balance. Halfway there, Sully took his other hand for help and Michaela fell involuntarily, laughing, on his lap. There she was greeted with whispered 'Here's some space' and a kiss which stole her breath away.

"Have I already told ya today how proud I'm of ya?... How ya saved that man's life... Ya have a gift. Ya amaze me over and over again."

Slightly blushing over his compliment, Michaela looked to the floor, for once being incapable to answer. Then his blue eyes magically drew in her gaze and she shyly raised her hand to lay it flatly on his chest. With his fingertips he traveled over her damp shoulders and then let his hand rest on her neck. In fact, it had only been a day that they both hadn't been able touch each other in this way, but to Michaela it had seemed like almost a week.

Even she, the always proper lady, had nearly given into the seduction to secretly insult Hank with curses as the barkeep had prevented any yet so innocent touch between her and Sully, with a remark, a sardonic grin or even a warning whistle at their campfire the night before.

Also Sully shared her thoughts and obviously planned other things at the moment than to talk to Michaela about her incidence with the prostitute. Too long ago their last real encounter seemed. Michaela felt his hot breath on her neck and she began to shake even before he buried his head in her hair to inhale her scent. Slowly and passionately, he kissed her collarbone, allowed the tip of his tongue to sensually glide higher on her neck and her chin, until he arrived at her mouth. There, Michaela opened her lips for his penetrating tongue only too fervently. With those few, gentle kisses and passionate touches Sully had accomplished once more in mere seconds that Michaela's stomach contracted in excitement, her heart thumped like mad and she had the feeling of butterflies in her belly. She also already felt the prompt proof that Sully felt just the same.

Shyly, she smiled up at him. "What, here?"

Sully laughed and before she could protest, positioned Michaela around so that her legs straddled his hips. This movement brought the light cloth to slide down from her shoulders to her waist, which was appreciated by Sully with nothing less than an admiring gaze. He answered with a heavy voice. "Yeah here where everyone expects us ta do it anyways. After all, we wouldn't wanna disappoint our new friends, would we?"

His eyes had shone amusedly with these last words but Michaela didn't notice that he joked with her. "Sully!", she exclaimed half shattered, half laughing.

However, he prevented any other remark with his mouth and his searching tongue. Then he looked at her again and whispered. "No, seriously. I want to be with you! Always and anywhere. S'just some silly coincidence that we're kind of stranded in here."

His look rested burningly on her. His eyes, darkened by passion, just like liquid steel. Beguilingly, he drove his fingertips after the humid contours of her lips. Then he allowed his hands to glide leisurely downwards to at last capture her behind with them. Provocatively, he moved his hips dangerously close to hers and whispered roughly. "Say it! Tell me that ya also want it!"

Michaela had lost all control of her thinking. Like Sully, she wanted only one thing. Automatically, she answered with a dry voice. "I... I want you to make love to me... Now."...

**---------------**

**Manitou, Misty Mountain Saloon**

At the same time, in spite of the deadly heat, Hank was lying fully clothed, outstretched on his bed. Cigar in his mouth, hands crossed behind his head and legs carelessly put up on the sheets. While he blew rings of smoke in the air and listened to the unmistakable noises emanating from the rooms next door and down the hall, he reflected on how much he loved the life in those saloons! Something was always going on. He constantly had fun and the people who attended the saloons were always in a good mood. And he, Hank, was never alone and impelled to think about what he was lacking in his own life.

Hank almost started when he suddenly heard laughter from the adjoining room. Male laughter that Hank suddenly recognized with a blow. Never ever would he have bet on hearing that laughter one day in such a playful mood. And certainly not in a place like this! Hank threw back his head and laughed at the top of his voice when he finally came to the full realization, from which room the noises came that considerably contributed to the general noise level. And this at light bright day! Didn't those two know how thin the walls in these etablissements were in order to have lower costs?

"I knew the woman has fire!", Hank murmured only for his own benefit.

Curiously and absolutely shamelessly, Hank tried to eavesdrop. He would never have waged a penny on the chance of ever experiencing this! Hank listened concentrated. The noises from the adjoining room differed subtly, however, clearly from all that other jerky bed-squeaking motions that mostly lasted mere five minutes. They were deeper, sensuous somehow and at the same time gentle, passionate, however, also more primitive as if two souls, who had been separated, desperately tried to become one again. Quite unexpectedly, this thought caused a painful sting in Hank. He knew he could never let somebody get so close to him that he could ever feel so deeply for anyone.

However, quickly, he banned this idea from his head. What did he understand about mawkishness? Indifferently again, he shrugged his shoulders, brought his hat over his eyes and still grinning slowly sank into a peaceful slumber.

**---------------**

**Manitou, Misty Mountain Saloon**

At the same evening, Hank sat at the poker table at a game of cards, while he observed Sully and Michaela finding their way back from the medical practice hand in hand. Michaela had examined Charlie again who was very much improved. Hank himself had visited with his friend some hours ago and had been able to ascertain how much better his friend already was. He would be grateful forever that Michaela had been able to save Charlie's life.

Although he would never admit this, the last days had gotten under Hank's skin. He had only told parts of the truth when he had revealed his connection to Charlie, who's Christian name was actually Karl Lindberg. Part of the reason was, that he refused to let people know that he could actually care for another human being. Charlie and he had known each other for a long time. Both had made their way to success in this tough world. Another part was that he truly owed Charlie something. The friend had been the only one Hank could trust in, even telling him of his son Zach. And it had been Charlie who always understood Hank's soft spot for his son even lending him some amount of the money needed for Zach's art school. Hank never forgot that. And he'd never forget that Michaela had without hesitation answered his plea.

Right now, Michaela and Sully entered the smoky rooms of the saloon and struggled their way around the amount of tables and people to go upwards. During this short time, their hands had barely let go of each other as they both appeared to feel the constant need to touch consistently.

Hank's poker opponent, an old, graying, almost toothless man, who truthfully was as ugly as sin, poked him in the ribs when he looked at the couple, almost a little envious. "Saw that beauty? Prettiest girl in 'ere. But the lass wouldn't even give us the time of the day. Always goin' upstairs with the same young guy. If I were only twenty years younger..."

"...ya'd also have no chance with her. So stop dreamin'," Hank finished with a diabolical grin giving out a new set of cards. "Come on, 'ol geezer. I'll soon be goin' back home and until that I plan take ya ta the cleaners..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Colorado Springs, Clinic**

The oppressive heat had also not decreased two weeks later when Michaela was busy examining the by now 'very' pregnant Grace at the clinic. Grace was sitting on Dr. Mikes examining table and simply radiated as Michaela put her stethoscope off of her ears. "My baby's truly well? Everythin's alright with it?"

"Yes, Grace!", Michaela confirmed laughing for the thousandths time now. "You are both very healthy. Everything is progressing as it should and at the end of October you and Robert E. will be the happy parents of a healthy child."

Grace's eyes were shining and she excitedly asked once again embracing her friend. "And it's really okay if Robert E. and I are goin' to the Summer Dance?"

"Michaela, I would'na do anythin'," she added after a short hesitation, ",ta bring any danger ta this pregnancy. This baby's everythin' we've ever bin wisin' for. I could'na take to lose another child."

"This won't happen, Grace!" Firmly Michaela hugged her friend who, after all this time, had finally begun to call her by the more intimate name Michaela instead of 'Dr. Mike'. "I know how tragic it was for you to lose Anthony. And this pain will probably never fade. But," encouraging, Michaela looked Grace in the eyes, ", now you mustn't think of all the things that could happen. We cannot walk away from life just because of fear that something awful can happen and reject things that may bring us joy. This is, after all, what we owe to ourselves and to the ones we love... Your baby's really fine. And a little dancing certainly won't do any damage to her or him, as long as its mother is fine as well. However, you have to remember that you mustn't exaggerate it."

"Oh thank ya, Michaela!", Grace embraced the doctor once again. "This is exactly what I bin needin'. Someone ta tell me that everythin's gonna be fine." She surreptitiously wiped a small tear from her eye as she smiled at Michaela. "What about you and Sully? Will ya two lovebirds be comin' to the dance?"

"Oh Grace," Michaela laughed. "This is another baby story."

Questioningly, Grace gazed at her friend as she slowly buttoned up her blouse and Michaela explained. "Well, it appears to me that this baby here isn't as quiet and undemanding as Katie was. I mean, this is between you and me, but until two weeks ago, I had to... you know... throw up almost every morning. It was worst when I had to travel those uneven roads from home to town by the carriage. Those times I had always gotten dreadfully sick to my stomach. Truth to be known, I'm not too happy about the prospect of driving home later. The sickness has decreased a little by now, but for that I'm often dizzy and feel a little dull. It seems that baby Sully does anything to let its mother know of its presence!" Michaela smiled slightly wistful and rubbed her belly. "I can't really tell yet if we'll be going tomorrow. This probably depends on my constitution and I dare say that Sully wouldn't mind that much if he needn't show off on the dance floor."

Both women broke out in giddy laughter and Grace added giggling. "Yes, ya're right. I bin thinkin' that Robert E. also won't be too disappointed that he doesn't need ta square dance with me this time. Poor man always knots his feet in tryin'."

---------------

Soon afterwards, Michaela saw her friend out and stayed in the clinic, as Grace had been the last patient for the day. Thoughtfully, Michaela laid her hand on her meanwhile slightly extended belly and let her thoughts wander off. What she had just light-heartedly told Grace corresponded to the truth but in fact was really beginning to worry her. With this pregnancy she seemed to go through all conceivable medical book symptoms and, honestly, this started to frighten her a little. Also in the last few weeks, she had quite often caught Sully observing her surreptitiously from the side; a worried frown on his face and this had intensified her feelings. The worst thing she had to cope with in this pregnancy was her loss of appetite. Until recently, she had almost constantly been sick and when she finally was able to eat something, she often hadn't been able to keep it to herself. Thus it had become a hard struggle for her to nourish herself and the baby properly so that the embryo would develop sufficiently during those first, important, months. But, as always, Sully had supported her ceaselessly and always encouraged her. What a lucky woman she was to have him! With his help she would make it, because she was, like Grace, willing to do or to avoid doing anything to bring a healthy baby into the world.

From further away the wind carried the ringing of the school bell and Michaela had to think of Brian. This brought a huge smile to her face. She could just envisage him at the moment. Surely he was summing up his whole courage right now to invite Sarah Sheehan, who was a year older than him, to the dance. The Summer Dance was a new event of the town that had been introduced only two years ago. The last year, however, it had been cancelled as Colorado Springs had been struck by such awful misfortune and grief that nobody had had joy in it. However, this year, this was one of the reasons for the citizens of Colorado Springs to celebrate the party even more jolly in order to ring in a new beginning for the town and all his inhabitants.

And also it seemed as if the Sully-Cooper-Quinn-Clan had to especially celebrate again. A few weeks ago, Matthew who had been on his own for a long time since Ingrid's tragic death and Emma's departure, had apparently found new sprouting love again and the family was very happy and relieved about that. For a long time it had appeared as if Matthew had wanted to choose a life with no space for a wife and an own family. Maybe, this soon would change...

The name of the young woman was Jennifer McGee. She was two years older than Matthew and had dark hair and almond-shaped green eyes which apparently always laughed. Her laughter was very pretty and incredibly infectious. She had lost her mother to a smallpox epidemic at the age of ten and since that time had to care for her remaining family. Until recently, she had been a school teacher in Texas but then her father had gotten sick as well and the family – she, her father and her three brothers – had decided to move to Colorado Springs because of the healing mountain air and famous hot springs. Matthew had first set eyes on her in Loren's store where he had been kindly busy putting a few boxes to the upper shelves for the older businessman. He'd nearly fallen down from the ladder!

Fortunately his first impression of a warm, beautiful, spirited soul had proven to be true and also Jennifer had immediately connected with him. That had been a few weeks ago. Jennifer would accompany Matthew to the dance and actually this would have been reason enough for Michaela to pull herself up in spite of her discomfort to attend the dance...

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Homestead**

On the next day, however, it was Sully who caught his wife unaware with one of his little surprises. Michaela had already resigned to the fact that she and Sully wouldn't attend the party in the evening. In fact, her baby did not rebel as expected, but Sully had gotten order to leave early the following morning to measure an area around Denver for one whole week. In addition, so he had explained himself, he wasn't a good dancer anyway and Michaela would certainly find no joy in him. Indeed, Michaela had contradicted him most violently and to be honest, she had been disappointed, but then she had sadly submitted to the fact that this dance would take place without them.

She just immersed herself in righting Brian's collar so that he'd look especially handsome for Sarah, when her husband gallantly came down the stairs. Michaela's eyes widened with admiration and she expelled a quiet shout of surprise. Obviously, he had bought himself a new, fancy suit. Its cut and stylish color - dove gray – very well underlined the slimness and strength of his figure as well as the blue of his eyes. Slowly and casually, he sauntered over to Michaela, held a deep red rose under her nose and asked formally, charmingly. "Would you do to me the honor of going to the dance with me?"

Michaela was completely taken aback. "But Sully! You said you would rather not go..."

"I've fooled ya, haven't I?" Sully grinned. "Did ya really believe I'd miss an opportunity to show off my beautiful wife?... Now hurry up, beautiful! I've laid out somethin' ta wear for ya in the bedroom."

Michaela didn't know what was happening to her as she was gently, but insistently, shoved up the stairs by Sully. Sully stepped back however, letting her room to change and enjoy his surprise on her own. Michaela's last steps in front of her bedroom however became hesitant again. What was she only going to wear? Would her nicer fancy gowns still be accommodating her bulging figure? Wearing her old maternal dresses, however, was out of question. Unsure, she turned around, almost ready to tell Sully that she was going to blow the event off, when she remembered him standing downstairs in his handsome attire. Which trouble he had taken just to please her! Reinforced, she stepped into her room in order to make her look representative at this gorgeous man's side. There in their bedroom her first gaze fell on the bed. Spread out on it was laying a brand new gown of deep-blue silk. Michaela held her breath. The cut corresponded to the newest fashion, however, had with his wide sleeves and the thick silken layers, which would cover her pregnancy, a medieval air. The cleavage, almost a little too risqué - typically Sully - and the color, simply heavenly. It was as if especially made for her and Michaela's heart leapt with love and gratitude to Sully. Without losing precious time, Michaela put on the dreamlike dress that angelically easily wrapped up her body. Then she did up her hair to a partly put-up hairstyle, partly falling in free, luscious locks.

When she was content with herself, she proceeded down into the waiting arms of her husband.

In the parlor, Sully had begun more and more impatiently and more nervous- growing to redecorate the vases in order to distract himself from the waiting. 'This is foolish,' he thought to himself. 'This is Michaela, your wife. Ya've seen her for a thousand of times. No need ta be all of a dither.' Normally, Sully wasn't the type to make huge presents; he preferred to show his love in his actions, more than in words and gifts. But when he'd seen that gown in one of Loren's fancy catalogues it had simply cried for Michaela. Sully assumed that Michaela once and again needed to be told how precious she was to him. He loved to pamper his beautiful, pregnant wife.

When he heard Michaela's steps behind him, he turned around jerkily. When Michaela stepped out of the darkness of the stairs into the glowing firelight of the fireplace, he aghast nearly dropped the vase and swallowed hard. Completely enchanted, he took up every fiber of her body. He never wanted to forget how she looked at this very moment. Beautiful, beaming, happy. Pregnant with his child.

Shyly, she walked up to him. "I thank you so much for the gown, Sully. It's wonderful... Do I look alright?"

Sully tried to swallow the lump in his throat, coughed and grumbled. "Alright, humph..."

However, his eyes betrayed him.

To divert himself from her sight, he explained. "Brian's already taken Katie to town. Guess, he was glad ta take her. That way he's got his hands full and needn't be so nervous around Sarah... Are ya ready ta go, beautiful?"

Gallantly, he offered her an arm and Michaela accepted smiling.

With a buggy, borrowed from Robert E., they had a romantic, snug ride into town.

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Town Dance**

The dance was bustling and a full success. Complete Colorado Springs was on its feet and happily celebrated the balmy end-summer day on a provisory stage, which was illuminated by countless lampions. Michaela and Sully arrived late. Everyone they knew was already there. Happily, Michaela looked around the groups. On the faces she especially liked or she knew closer she came to rest upon. As often, Dorothy was holding a quarrelling conversation with a grumpy Loren. Grace was peacefully and contently sitting with Robert E. on a cushioned chair in a corner of the dance floor, holding hands and observing the dancing pairs. Horace practiced his performance with the fiddle for a last time while Preston pestered some people with dull stories about stock markets. Reverend Timothy Johnson was deep in a conversation with Daniel and in spite of his blindness wildly gesticulating. Hank was in the act of making fun of Jake who, for Teresa's sake, had put on an especially tawdry tie. Matthew already danced with Jennifer for the third time and looked more and more delighted. That one couldn't say about Brian yet, who shyly offered Sarah a glass of punch. Everything was so perfect.

The last sounds of the amateur musicians died away and Sully, who had 'danced' with his completely eager youngest daughter until now, put her into the delighted arms of Loren. Then he came up to Michaela and put forth his hand silently. Without hesitation, she seized it and was immediately whirled around in a quick reel on the dance floor that even she almost lost her breath to. Hence, she was almost grateful, as Jake, Horace and Loren united on the floor to play the slow, longing melody of 'Beautiful Dreamer'.

Michaela pressed herself narrowly to Sully, both slowly forgetting all other people on the world. The beautiful doctor in a dream of midnight blue silk and her wild-romantic, elegant husband were observed admiringly and favorably by the majority of all guests.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Somewhere in Colorado**

Clayton Davies had ridden throughout the night. Like mad he had mercilessly driven on his horse and every now and then he had frantically looked back at the dark pathway behind him in fear of his pursuers, although he had shaken them off hours ago.

Slowly, a new morning dawned and the man finally allowed his tired horse to gallop at a slower pace. He took the dusty, black hat off of his head driving his fingers over his tired face and through his deep brown hair. In the last few hours he had gotten pretty hungry. After all, it had been some time ago that he had roasted himself some stolen eggs on a fire in the lonesome night. He really had to get himself some food now!

Like a vision, a sign from above, a big, solid timber house with a spacious barn appeared in the midst of the impressive mountain landscape. The people living in this house certainly weren't 'that' poor and surely could get over missing some few chickens. The sun hadn't truly risen over the horizon yet. The opportunity was perfect.

Thus, Davies glided off his horse in a smooth movement and tied it to the nearest tree. Stealthily, he moved towards the barn of the homestead where he was already greeted by the promising cackle of the chickens.

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Homestead**

Michaela had woken up a little earlier today. Whether it was from the slightly discernible movement of her baby or from the feeling of the cold space of the bedside Sully ordinarily slept on, she couldn't tell. In any case, she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep again and because Sully had left for Denver two days ago, she also couldn't spend her spare time with him. Therefore, she swung her legs out of bed, finally – thank God – without any feeling of sickness and dressed for the new day. Brian had slept at his friend's Steven house. Thus, only she and Katie were at home today. After she had made sure that her daughter was still deeply and firmly sleeping Michaela went down to the barn to take care of the animals and collect some eggs for breakfast.

---------------

Clayton Davies heard a noise behind him. A door was opened and somebody stepped out of the big house. 'Damn, what did they want at this early hour?'

Carefully avoiding every sound, Clayton peered out of the barn's small window. Surprised, he'd have expelled a loud admiring whistle, however years of self-imposed training successfully kept him from giving himself away in this ticklish situation. Nevertheless, he carefully observed the approaching woman. Possibly the same age as his, her appearance set her apart from any other women he had ever come across. She was pretty, in fact beautiful, and something in her posture, maybe her way of walking, her holding her head up confidently or the way she was carrying the milk bucket around, let him suppose that she hadn't been doing such work for all her life, but that there was something special within her. Also, she emitted something that irresistibly drew him to her. Something almost innocent. With ice-cold eyes Davies looked at her. Something in her attracted him even more than the bag full of money that he'd buried some miles up north. She was the one he had been searching for all this time.

"Not half bad what I'm findin' 'ere," he mumbled to himself.

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Sheriff Office**

"Daniel!... Daniel!". Horace reinforced his calls with an incessant banging on the sheriff's door. "Open up! I got an urgent telegram for you!"

Daniel sleepily opened the door, brought his suspenders over his shirt and silently bid Horace to come in. He took the telegram from Horace's hands and perused its contents. Alarmed, he looked at the telegrapher. "I haveta go get Hank straight away. We'll have ta split up an' warn the people!"

"Thanks Horace," he called to him in passing on his way to the Gold Nugget.

There, without bothering to knock, Daniel stormed into the private room of his deputy sheriff and rudely shook him awake.

"Hank! Wake up! There's work ta do. Git up, man!"

Hank sleepily looked up. He had only been in bed for a few hours. But Daniel's expression brought him up all of a sudden. Daniel explained. "I jus' got a telegram from Castle Rock. The bank was robbed yesterday. Man was alone. Name's Clayton Davies. Large, dark hair. About 6'2 feet. Sheriff of Castle Rock's assumin' that the guy's comin' our direction. He's expressly givin' a warnin'. Says that the man's dangerous an' able ta do anythin'. Was convicted for murder and rape but got to break outa prison. I'm thinkin' we should go around ta warn all the people here first. Then we'll be helpin' those boys lookin' out for 'im. Therefore I need ya. I'll be informin' people in town and the ranches in the south. Ya should circulate north and east and tell people that they should act carefully towards strangers. But make sure that no panic's breakin' out. It's only a safety measure after'all. People haveta keep quiet, do ya hear?"

Hank had no objections against Daniel's approach. In this case acting carefully and beforehand was important. That made its way even into his stubborn brain. Therefore, without grumbling he set to work in order to fulfill his duty as Colorado Spring's deputy sheriff.

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Homestead**

Michaela opened the heavy barn door and light flowed into the dark stable. Flash, in her box, immediately lifted her head and friendly neighed to her mistress.

"Good morning, Flash. Are you also awake yet?"

Michaela walked up to the animal to stroke her shiny skin. There, she was abruptly packed from behind in an iron clutch. A big gloved hand roughly laid itself on her mouth and thus suffocated any shout of fright Michaela could have expelled wouldn't she have been that shocked. Instinctively, she slammed around herself with arms and legs. But whomever it was she was stuck to, he was bigger and much stronger than she. The milk bucket fell to the ground with a loud clatter and the noise reverberated eerily in the high barn.

In panic, Michaela tried to escape from this evident attack; there she was forcefully thrown around and tightly pressed up to the wall. Her heart jumped to her throat in fear as she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him.

In front of her, breathing a smelly breath into her face, stood a man she had never ever seen before. He was very tall, had dark, almost black, wavy hair and carried dark clothes. However, the most striking attribute were his gray eyes in an unexpectedly good-looking face. The eyes of a maniac, now diabolically flashing, were almost cynically, piercingly scrutinizing her. Michaela's panic infinitely widened at this sardonic look. Still, he held her in an iron grasp, so that she couldn't impossibly move, his hand still on her mouth. Living far out of town, nobody would hear her if she screamed and biting him wouldn't be very helpful with those thick leather gloves he wore. Michaela was paralyzed. She had the feeling of an iron chain lacing itself around her breast. What did the man plan to do to her?

Finally, he began to speak and his voice sounded alarmingly cold and gentle at the same time. "Hush, little lady! We don't wanna anythin' to happen, do we? Be quiet and do as I tell ya, then no harm will come to ya."

Michaela looked at him with wide eyes. Did he really only want to steal something and then leave them alone? With a thumping heart almost choking her she doubted this possibility. In his eyes she read something subtle which frighteningly made her anticipate much more.

There he whispered into her ear, leaning narrowly to her face. "Ya're very beautiful, do ya know this? Does yar husband tell ya this often enough?"

He let down his hand from her mouth only so far that she could answer in a suffocated voice. "My husband... He will be here very soon. If I don't come back to the house he will... Who 'are' you?"

Diabolically, the dark man smiled at her. "Will be here very soon? But, lady, I'm seein' only one horse in here." He pointed at Flash. "It seems to me that yar husband will be takin' a little longer than that... I warn ya, lady! Don't lie to me! Ya'll do as I tell ya and I'll do nothin' that ya won't like."

To confirm his threat, he took his hand off of her face, brought it to his hip holster and then aimed at her chest with a gun. Michaela's eyes widened in pure terror. The man however apparently liked what he saw. He almost seemed to revel in Michaela's horror. Closer and closer he came to her face. His warm whisky breath generated only more feelings of sickness in her and, utterly disgusted, she tried to turn her head away. There, he roughly pushed his knee between her legs and pressed her only more firmly against the stable wall. Michaela thought she'd die with fear.

Her thoughts overturned in her head. Where was Katie? Up in her room, secure in her bed. God preserve that this madman became attentive to her! What would he do to her? To their unborn baby? 'God, please let nothing happen to the baby!' Where was Sully? Too far away! He wouldn't be able to do anything. Please, somebody had to come to her rescue!

The dark man paused and only grinned into Michaela's frights-stricken face. Slowly, he let his hand sink down from her mouth. After all he thought that his gun prevented much too efficiently that Michaela would loudly call for help. He stared deeply and concentrated into Michaela's eyes as if he was searching something in them. With the cold barrel of his weapon he almost softly stroked her cheek.

"Ya have amazin' eyes, lady. Knew ya're somethin' special from the moment I first saw ya. Now close them and enjoy. Ya will like it."

Michaela was much too shocked to react on time. Already, he bent his head down to kiss her hard on the mouth. Brutally, he tried to find entrance with his tongue, which awoke Michaela from her trance. Forgetting the barrel of the gun aiming at her heart, she forcefully bit her attacker's lips without hesitation and with unrestrained fury and at the same time pounded with her fists onto him.

He stepped back abruptly, more surprised than angry or even seriously injured. Out of a small wound in his lip dripped some blood. Almost unbelievingly, he laid his fingers on it. He looked at her maliciously. "Ya're quite a passionate one, aren't ya? Very well. If ya like it best this way..."

There he came down to her once again, now even more narrowly and more insistently than before. Michaela couldn't breathe any air any more and all she could do was hope only against all odds that somebody would come out here and help her.

---------------

**Some way out of Colorado Springs**

Hank had meanwhile scoured most surrounding farms in order to warn their inhabitants of the dangerous robber and murderer. Nevertheless, slowly, he doubted the wisdom of this whole action. First, Davies wouldn't be so stupid and simply show up here. Secondly, if he did, how could the citizens of Colorado Springs act decisively differently, even if they knew about the danger beforehand? And thirdly, Hank almost burned to go out for the manhunt after Davies himself, which would certainly get him a fine reward. On the other hand, he had sworn to himself at the acceptance of this new office that, for once in his life, he would be doing something right and honestly. Therefore he tried to bring his task conscientiously to an end.

The next stop on his tour would be the home of Sully and Michaela. Already seeing the beautiful, large timber building, Hank secretly admired Sully's skills as an architect and carpenter. How this former loner had been so completely transformed by that headstrong Bostonian doctor! From a world-shy half-savage to the happy father of a family. Incredible!

Hank bound his horse on a post in front of the house when he noticed that the front door was open. This probably meant that Michaela or Sully was doing some chores in the barn at this early hour. Resolutely, he walked up to the stable when he heard noises and he came to a stop. Quiet whisperings, scratching feet, a noise like a body pressed on hard wood and, finally, a suppressed groaning out of Michaela's throat.

Hank grinned. After all, this scene seemed much too familiar to him since Manitou! Why did he always burst into such situations? A tryst in the barn? Those two lovebirds should just be enjoying each other, so thought Hank; he wasn't going to interrupt anything here. After all that wasn't his business, was it? He should be making his quick getaway. Sully could protect Michaela from this Davies quite on his own. So, slowly he walked up to his horse again intent to ride back to town.

Then his brain cells began working in frantic.

'Wait a minute!', he thought in leaving. 'Didn't he hear Michaela telling Dorothy at the Summer Dance that Sully would be in Denver for a few days? How come that he was back again so soon? Or...? He was sure that Sully had just left two days ago... Damn! This all made no sense! Things began to look different from another perspective. What was happening in there?'

Highly uneasy, Hank crept near a window of the barn and carefully looked through it. What he saw let his breath falter coldly. A man, who was not Sully obviously, held Michaela in a narrow, awkward embrace and disastrous bent down to her, kissing her neck extremely roughly and hungrily! Michaela face expressed only pure terror and Hank could see how her fingers turned white by the trouble of keeping him away from her. Hank's blood boiled. Nobody may harm people that he, Hank, actually cared for! He wasn't thinking straight any more Heatedly, and maniacally by fury, he pulled his gun, stormed the barn door with a loud crash and aimed his weapon at the dark guy.

"Leave her be!", Hank roared.

Now the events overturned. Davies, startled by the noise, let Michaela free from his grasp, but now positioned himself in such a way that it became impossible for Hank to shoot without risking to injure Michaela. Davies used the situation and shot at Hank. The loud noises of the shot made Michaela cry out in sheer despair. The good shooter that Davies was he hit Hank, as deliberately aimed, in the right shoulder, so that the blond barkeeper lost his colt by the forceful jerk. Groaning, Hank broke down on his knees and held his arm.

For Michaela everything that happened was surreal as if in a dream. When she found her voice again she screamed. "Hank! Hank! Let me help him! I'm a doctor."

Courageously – or maybe rather incautious – she didn't wait for the man's approval and rushed to the almost unconscious friend. Quickly, she dropped down to her knees in front of Hank and held his injured body. "Hank, let me see the wound! Hold on, everything's going to be fine!"

When she saw that, indeed, the wound was serious, but not deadly because the bullet had passed through his body and come off in the back again, she drew a deep breath, a little relieved. Alertly, she tore her petticoats in scraps and put on a bandage that should stop the bleeding at least. All the time Davies piercingly observed her. She was warned by his revolver not to do any stupidities of any kind. Then something happened that Michaela had mostly feared all the time. Due to all the loud noises outside, Katie had woken. The little girl had begun to sob more and more loudly and when she had realized that her mother wasn't going to fetch her, she had begun to scream with all her might, the sound ringing from the house out onto the yard, so that the stranger now had begun to hear her.

Questioningly, he looked at the house, then again at Michaela. "Yar child?"

Michaela nodded, realizing that that man now had another weapon against her, and begged. "Please, don't hurt her! She's only two."

Davies seemed to consider this option, then he resumed. "What are ya willin' to give for it?"

Michaela answered without hesitation. "I'll do everything you want if you leave my daughter alone." So, now she had made a pact with the devil.

This gazed at her sarcastically. "Everythin'? Even in front of him, your husband?"

Michaela was taken aback. "In front of my husband?"

She followed his glance and her look fell on the nearly unconscious Hank, who weakly crouched down on the ground in pain. Michaela gave herself a jerk. "Yes, I do what you say. I'll be giving you everything that you need for your esca... for your journey. Just take all the eggs, some milk, a few chickens, money if you want. But please leave us alone then."

"Great!", he smirked maliciously then packed her straight away on the arm and tore her away from Hank to throw her brutally around on the wall. "Because, it's you I want now!"

Michaela had the feeling that all air escaped from her lungs. There she already felt his groping, impatient hands everywhere on her. Hot tears burned in her eyes as he bent down to her ear and whispered roughly. "Just as ya said. You'll be givin' me everythin' that I need. Actually, I like it that he's here."

He threw a side-glance at Hank. "He'll get to see somethin' juicy. Are ya as wild with him as you just were with me?"

Michaela's shocked face jerked around to Hank's who stared at them with wide-open eyes. Spiritually still much too capable to realize everything around him, however, physically paralyzed by pains to even stand up. Helpless and groaning, Hank looked at the doctor. "Michaela!" he only murmured before he broke down on the ground again.

"Michaela? This is your name? Really extraordinary," the stranger whispered. "As are you. I've never in my life seen somebody like you. Ya're so beautiful. Ya drive me crazy."

Again, he tried to conquer her with a possessive kiss while he fiddled on her bosom. Then he suddenly became impatient. Without warning, he grabbed both ends of her blouse and tore so hard on them that they immediately ripped apart and laid her underwear open to his hungry gazes.

"No! Don't!", shouted Michaela and the tears streamed down her face.

However, he couldn't be softened. He only murmured. "Ya're so beautiful, I wanna have you."

He slowly took off his leather gloves with relish. Almost affectionately, he glided his naked hand over the upper part of her body as Michaela could only look away, profoundly ashamed. When his gaze fell a little more downwards, he made a discovery that he hadn't noted before and it let his eyes flash up in pure, spiteful evil. Provocatively, he even dared to let his fingertips glide on Michaela's small belly while he looked at her ice-coldly.

Michaela couldn't suppress her shivering. "Please. Please, don't do anything to my baby and me. I beg you!"

Davies seized her only with a grin. Glancing to Hank, he asked. "Does she like it when ya touch her like this?"

But Hank could only give one furious grunt. However, Davies further taunted. "There we have it again. Women! Actin' like the good Virgin Mary herself and then what do we find?... But I bet, lady, if ya only have the comparison between the both of us." He glanced at Hank, "...ya'll never again want someone else than Clayton Davies."

Roughly, he enclosed Michaela's breast and she gave a loud groan of pain. Hank winced as if somebody had hit him. He had to help her! He couldn't stand it no more to have to see a woman he liked molested actually with pleasure by this monster! With difficulty, he tried to mobilize all his fury and his hatred on this devil to focus this strength upon his important task. To get up and to finally jump on this guy's throat!

---------------

**Somewhere south of Denver**

Impatiently and unusually violently, Sully drove on his horse Fire. Something was wrong here! He simply couldn't shake off this inexpressible, oppressing, warning feeling which had already tormented him all the time. He had go get home fast!

He had barely fallen asleep yesterday night in his small hotel room, when he had woken up all of a sudden with a terribly disastrous, gnawing, foreboding feeling. Bathed in sweat, he had sat up in bed, which felt so empty without Michaela. Resolutely, he had tried to free his head of the weird thoughts when it had happened. As he had experienced it several times before, his mind had produced this inexplicable connection to his wife, which had always moved both into amazement. As if she'd stood directly in front of him, he had seen her quite clearly. She had hold out her hand to him and her eyes had desperately implored him. 'Sully!', she had begged. 'Help me!' Then she had disappeared.

Sully had lost no time to think about the absurdity of this vision. He knew, feared, that it had been real. Similar situations in the past had taught them both to trust in these visions. And thus it was no question for Sully that he abandoned his work and immediately dashed home in order to rescue his wife from possible evil.

Little by little, after he had ridden through the whole night and the dawning morning, Sully recognized the familiar area around him. He wasn't very far from home now. His heart beat like mad and Sully somehow tried to calm his disturbed stomach, which clenched at the thought of an injured Michaela. What was only lying in front of him?

"Please, God!", Sully meanwhile prayed for the hundredth time. "Let nothin' happen ta Michaela and the baby!"

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Homestead**

Davies turned his head to Hank while he provocatively touched Michaela in spite of her audible protests. "Wanna watch while I show yar darling what a proper man's like? Can't understand what she's seein' in ya anyway."

Michaela looked at Hank imploringly and this gave Hank the goad to strengthen his efforts.

"Leave her be, Davies!", Hank croaked as if he hadn't used his voice for years. "Michaela hold on!"

However, Davies only laughed unimpressed. When he turned to Michaela again he smelled her hair and kissed her on the neck as if he had all the time in the world. Therefore, he didn't notice that the blond deputy sheriff, in spite of his bleeding wound, forced himself up into a standing position with trouble and a pain-stricken face. Searchingly, Hank looked around for his colt, which had been torn off his hand. Michaela, who noted this, indicated to him with her eyes to look to the right and Hank understood. There, he saw some light metallically flashing on it lying in the hay. Unnoticed by Davies, he finally managed to bring the weapon into reach by his shuffling feet.

Michaela was so encouraged by that, that she simply swamped out the reality of a revolver being pointed at her and glared at Davies with unsuppressed hatred. Ignoring her promise to remain quiet, she shouted at him with the desperate courage of a threatened mother. "Leave us alone!"

However, Davies wasn't impressed very much by that. Greedily, he tried to tear away all the rest of her clothes and push up her skirt while he bent down again to hungrily and brutally kiss her. Clamping her mouth shut once again, Michaela used the situation and acted as Sully had once anticipatorily taught her. With all the strength she could summon she rammed her knee between his legs.

Davies startled, squealed like an animal and finally bent forward in pain. That second Hank reacted. He bent down to pick up his gun, raised it up and immediately aimed it at Davies to give him the final shoot. However, Davies had quickly recovered in spite of his pains. In heated fury he pointed his own colt at Hank, this time ready to fatally injure him.

Seconds passed by in which none of the men could shoot at the other without being fatally hit shortly afterwards. Thus, Davies and Hank stood icebound in this deadlock and none of them dared to move.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Suddenly all hell broke loose. Without warning the door crashed open and in stormed Sully, roaring like a furious lion. Courageously he lunged at Davies with his whole weight so that the intruder wasn't able to react to Sully's rapidity at all. Sully's force threw both men to the ground of the barn and Davies' gun was snatched off his hands by their fall. Horrified, Michaela could only scream her husband's name. Hank was just looking stunned when a fight for life or death between Sully and the stranger broke out on the barn's floor. Fighting hard for control, they rolled around on the ground, each of both men ready to kill the other with bare hands. Sully, however, had more experience and the powerful instinct to protect his family, which gave him a supernatural strength to overwhelm his otherwise equal attacker. Finally, Sully managed to escape Davies' evil stranglehold and turn him around so that he could kneel on him and hold the man down with his weight. Thus he could work on Davies with forceful punches until the man became unconscious. However, that wasn't enough for Sully! In the minute he had seen wolf lying unconsciously on the ground in the corral, presumably knocked out by a powerful blow on his head and in those few seconds he had been looking through the barn window before he had attacked Sully had seen everything he had to know. This bastard had threatened his family in the worst way and not only had that monster to be kept from doing so, no, he should pay for it! Heatedly, Sully further punched on the stranger until his blood began to splash on his own white shirt. As if in daze, he heard Michaela's desperate yelling, but it didn't concern him. He wanted to avenge his wife. Only when Michaela forcefully threw herself onto him and he felt Hank's hand on a shoulder, he finally stopped hitting Davies. Instinctively, he wound his arms around Michaela and pulled her a little away from the unconscious man.

She was still trembling as he held her firmly in his arms and soon he felt his shirt growing damp by her hot tears mingling with the drops of blood by the beast. She couldn't stop crying and all attempts of speaking to him, of thanking him and asking him if he was all-right went under in dreadful stuttering.

So Sully just quietly sat there for a long time, his shaking wife in her torn clothes in his arms, beside them the unconscious attacker and, finally, Hank who'd crouched down again, bleeding and sweating and exhausted.

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Sully Homestead barn**

Into this very eerie scene burst Daniel, Jake and a few other men from town. Without losing words, Daniel immediately grasped the situation and ordered the men to arrest the semi-conscious Davies and drag him into prison in town.

Seeing Michaela so defenseless in Sully's arms almost broke Daniel's heart. Still, he asked as sensibly as possible. "An'one care ta tell me what's happened in here? Old Shaw jus' came up to me to warn us that he's been seein' a stranger hangin' around on your property. The description matched the guy they're seekin' in Castle Rock. Therefore, I thought it best comin' up to you with the men. Not too early I have ta admit. So what in hell's been happenin'?"

Michaela dried her tears vehemently with her sleeve and asked Daniel. "Can you wait a little?... I will give you all the information you need, but I must look after Hank first. He has lost quite a lot of blood."

When she got up unsteadily Sully became only too conscious of the state of her clothes and an ice-cold hand writhed around his heart. What had this bastard only done to her? Quickly, he got up, took off his jacket and protectively laid it over her shoulders. However, Michaela did not notice this at all. Still shaking, she walked up to Hank, all bad words that had ever been exchanged between them forgotten; just thankful that he had wanted to protect her from this man.

Softly, she shook him off his semi-conscious state. "Hank! Please, wake up, Hank! It's me, Michaela." Hank opened an eye with much of an effort. "Can you manage to get up so that I can attend to your wounds in the house?"

In the end, with Daniel's and Jake's help, Hank could walk the distance to the house. Sully and Michaela remained only briefly to auspiciously fall into each other's arms, rejoicing in the fact that they still had each other. Michaela could only bury her head in his hair and whisper over and over again. "Thank you, Sully! Thank you so much!"

Now Sully had to know it. "Michaela," he looked at her with troubled eyes. "What's happened in here? Did he...?"

Michaela could only shake her head violently and with it took an immense weight from Sully's shoulders. She sobbed: "Hank was here most of the time... He prevented most of it... He was so disgusting. It... I was so scared. I want to see Katie now, please"

Softly, he pressed her against him. He just held on to her for some precious moments and, in his mind, thanked God fervently that He had sent him this vision, so that he had been able to prevent worse.

Sometime later, they both reluctantly separated themselves from each other to devote themselves to her respective tasks. Michaela went to fixing up Hank and to report herself to Daniel and Sully set off to calm his completely distraught, little daughter.

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Homestead master bedroom**

"You have felt it, haven't you?"

Michaela's question was only one quiet whisper in the glooming dark. Sully was looking up and questioningly gazed into Michaela's face, surprised to hear her voice after a very long period of silence.

After those last terrible hours Sully was now finally lying in their marriage bed with Michaela. Shocked and even now still shaking, she just lay there and stared at the wall. Sully hadn't been able to do anything for her in spite of just being there for her, protectively holding her back narrowly pressed to himself. It was now almost eerily quiet in the house. Everyone who had recently populated it was gone now.

Immediately after they had heard of the incident Matthew, Brian and Jennifer has mutedly approached the homestead and had when they'd noticed that they could do nothing for the comfort of Michaela and Sully had decided to take Katie to an extensive walk. The little one had rather quickly recovered from her early morning trauma due to many comforting words and loving kisses. However, the older siblings had clearly felt their parents need to be alone to anyhow handle the day's events.

While she lay there, Michaela agonized on the dreadful minutes of the morning and let the incident pass over and over again in her mind. She desperately considered if she should have done something different in order to protect her family properly. _What couldn't have happened by the hands of this man! He could have gotten mad on Katie, could have done something to her!... My God!... Nearly, he had managed to overpower Sully and kill him! It was a close shave that he'd almost violated her and she could have possibly lost her unborn baby!... As she had learned later, that beast had knocked out Wolf with a sharp blow on his skull as the animal had tried to protect its family with fletched teeth. Fortunately, the old, loyal guardian was a survivor and now on the mend through its masters care... And Hank! Hank who had positioned himself courageously between them had seriously been injured by this devil because he'd wanted to help her. Michaela remembered that she had never before carried out an operation in such a state as she had been forced to do that day. Like in a trance, she had sewn up Hanks wound, driving herself into concentrating on the task. While Hank had slept and recovered from the operation, Daniel who wanted to get as many proofs as possible against Clayton Davies so that he could quickly hand him over to the Denver Marshall had questioned her. Absolutely apathetically and incapable of feeling anything, Michaela had told her story while Sully had sat there with clenched fists and had suppressed the impulse to ride to town to strangle Davies with his own bare hands. However, his family needed him more urgently. Michaela had been so strong all the time. At least, it had the appearance that she was. This, however, had only been a facade, a protective wall that she had built up around herself. But soon afterwards, this wall had completely collapsed when Daniel had gone back to town to look after Davies. Sully had brought down her little daughter who had, quite exhausted by the excitement, fallen asleep once again. Katie had lain in the arms of her father and at the moment she had sensed her mother she had looked up at her sleepily. However, immediately the child had felt that something was not quite right. Her Ma wasn't as happy as usual! There she had stretched out her lean little arms requiring her Mama and Michaela had taken her stormily, almost oppressively, into her arms. As if she never again wanted to let go of her daughter she had closed her arms firmly around her and had covered Katie with kisses. Her tears had flown as if a dam had broken open. 'Oh Katie, my baby! You are fine. Thank God nothing's happened to you. Papa was here... and Hank as well... Everything's going to be fine!' _

_Then, Sully had also dared to take his family into his arms and they had stood there for a long time and stuck each to other, as if the were destined to drown in a storm-whipped ocean. _

_When Hank had awoken from his anesthesia and was on his way of improvement, Michaela had not been able to suppress the urgent need to thank him, moved by his attempts of rescuing her. Sobbing, she had fallen around his neck. The hardship of the last hours and the desperate fear felt together had created a bond of friendship between them which both were now ready to recognize openly. 'Oh Hank,' she had sighed. 'I thank you! If it hadn't been for you he could have done a lot worse.' _

_Nevertheless, Hank had only winked. 'Oh that! It's bin Sully again ta do all the work. He's the hero. I only stumbled in as a livin' target.' _

_Now, this wasn't true at all! But for once in her life Michaela refrained from contradicting Hank. One day, she would be able to make him see what he'd done for her! _

_After Hank had been strong enough to be transported to a more hygienically recovery room in the clinic, Sully had brought him there and asked Dorothy to look after the patient. And Michaela had been that exhausted; she had lain down on her bed during the bright day and had indulged herself in her frightening thoughts. Sometime later Sully had come back, had lain down silently by her side and taken her comfortingly and securely in his arms..._

Sully didn't answer Michaela's question for a long time. He seemed to have sunk into deep thoughts. There, Michaela asked once again, very quietly. "Sully. You 'have' felt it, haven't you?"

Sully knew what she meant. Still, she pronounced it. "You have told Daniel that you finished your work in Denver earlier and therefore you have appeared so suddenly. But this isn't true, is it? You told me before that you'd need a whole week. Impossibly you could have been finished that soon. You knew that something was not right, didn't you, Sully? You have felt 'us'."

It was no question. Michaela knew Sully's answer.

Quiet, halting, he admitted. "Yes, Michaela. I've seen ya. I had a vision of you cryin' out for me. T' was frightening. I had to get to ya immediately... I thank the Spirits that they've shown me the way..."

"I thank 'you'!", Michaela interrupted passionately. "You have saved us! This... this person would have done dreadful things..."

Sobbing, shaken thoroughly by tears once more, she threw herself into his arms, searching hold. She didn't need to talk. Sully understood her without. Indeed, the immediate menace by Davies was over, but for Michaela the nightmare hadn't stopped yet. This man had taken something away from his Michaela, ostentatiously and intentionally. Her belief in the good of 'all' people. He had threatened her, her family, for no reason at all and this had caused a basic fear in her. He had stained her with his hands, had touched her against her will... Sully couldn't think about that without getting murderous thoughts. Now he had to help his wife to get over that attack, to conclude with this nightmare.

She had narrowly cuddled up to him. Her tears had dried up. Out of exhaustion she had fallen asleep. Affectionately, Sully stroked a lost strand of hair from her face and prayed that she and the baby would get over everything. For a long time he lay awake and worried about Michaela. Then, his eyes also became heavy after this long day and he dropped off.

All of a sudden, he felt Michaela's warm, searching hand on his thigh. Confused, Sully looked up at her. She had turned to him and piercingly gazed at him, requiring, with burning eyes. Rarely, Sully had seen such an incredibly passionate and at the same time begging look in those mismatched eyes. To Sully's greatest surprise, Michaela unyieldingly reached out for his head and led his face stormily near to hers. Hungrily, she took his mouth in a deep, tender kiss. Almost with force, she opened his lips and left her tongue glide in deeply. She took the breath out of him with her hot, aggressive kiss, her tongue that fervently caressed and tasted his.

Sully was too much taken by surprise and attracted to react in any other way. Helplessly and fervently, he instinctively closed his arms around his wife and passionately participated in her thrilling kisses, that she allowed becoming even deeper. An overwhelmed, deep sigh escaped from his throat. Michaela briefly broke the hot contact of their lips to whisper to him shakily. "Please, Sully, love me! Now! I need you... I want to forget this nightmare..."

Sully understood. Michaela searched for a way to come to terms with this act of abuse, which had been done to her today. She had to gain control again somehow. But in addition, she had to let her every feeling, her fury, her hatred and anger for this man, but also her whole passion explode. Sully was the instrument that could help her to do that. Only too willingly, he accepted this challenge. He'd simply do anything to help her and if she had to use him to let go of the pressure then be it!

Hotly and damp, he felt Michaela's lips on his neck, his nape, his shoulders and he forgot all reasons. Deeply, he heard Michaela sighing imploringly and there both lost control.

Sully turned Michaela on her back and immediately bent over her to take up their fiery kisses. More gently than voraciously he stroked her lips with his tongue to entice them to open up for him. However, almost to his consternation, but also to his utmost desire, Michaela wildly pulled on his head and his hair, opened her lips for him and hungrily sucked on his mouth as if she wanted to devour him. There was nothing affectionate, careful in her kiss, however Sully didn't draw back from it. Silently, he capitulated to her, devoted himself fully, unconditionally to her for this time.

Their tongues met, retreated in a primitive, instinctive rhythm. Michaela's hands wandered along his warm body, stroked him in all thrilling places that only she knew and transported him into their own special world on the other side of all logical thinking.

Within seconds Sully shed Michaela's nightgown from her body that had been set into flames and pressed her narrowly to himself. She reared up to him and whispered his name. Sully's heart stopped for a second, so requiring, imploring she had spoken to him. Sully trembled and reflected Michaela's reaction, her shaking body. Almost violently, Michaela turned Sully on his back and assaulted him like a fortress. Again, she let wander down her hot kisses upon his upper body and again higher, playfully teased his nipples. Her hands touched him everywhere, tormented him with sweet passion. Sully breathed heavier and heavier. There she found his mouth and continued her untamed seduction with a renewed greedy kiss. Her hands buried in his hair, she pressed herself as near to him as possible. Their bed-sheets had been pushed away a while ago. Still, none of them felt remotely cold. It was as if an internal fire devoured them.

Sully sealed his mouth on her skin to let slip down a path of kisses on her neck. Michaela threw her head back to enjoy the feeling to the fullest. She felt Sully's hands on her naked back and she trembled at the places he touched her. Her stomach contracted in excitement and her coherent thoughts had left her a long time ago to now let her think of nothing other than being together with Sully. Slowly, enticingly and with a passion that could compete with hers, Sully let his hands glide down her body and deliberately brought her into a state of utmost desire.

Firmly, she buried her fingernails into Sully's backside and he quietly gave a deep groan. As far as he could, he bent his head down to kiss her upper body. Softly and hotly, his tongue caressed her shoulder, her collarbone and, finally, her breasts as if he wanted to wipe off the touch of this man.

Michaela was almost turning crazy now. It was as if her body resolved itself, evaporated in thin air and existed only of overpowering feelings.

Sully gave a loud moan of passion. He could now only think of his desire to feel her near to himself. She beguiled his senses.

Each of them could feel the hard, quick heartbeat of the other like the very own. When Sully felt Michaela's hands everywhere on him, while he himself explored her body with his lips and his tongue, it enticed him so much he could hardly stand it. Then, in the end, during a movement in her wild lover's dance, they finally joined their bodies and souls.

It was neither carefully slow nor mindfully affectionately. They met untamed, in the desperate attempt to become one, to forget everything evil around them for a time. And when they reached their peak, they both screamed out in passion and dedicated themselves to each other completely and definitely.

When they disengaged, in the end, Michaela curled up at her side to snuggle up narrowly into Sully's arms. Exhausted, she soon fell asleep after a few minutes, while Sully still tried to come to a breath again.

---------------

Possibly half an hour later, Jennifer, Matthew and Brian came back with Katie. As it was already almost evening now, Sully asked the boys if they could look after preparing dinner and Katie today. Jennifer friendly offered to help. This, for the first time now on this day, conjured up some smiles on the faces of Sully and the Coopers.

When Sully was sure that everything would be well cared for, he went upstairs again to be around his wife. Silently, he shed his clothes and lay himself beside her in their bed.

---------------

It was in the middle of the night when Sully felt Michaela beside him and he became more and more worried. Tirelessly, she buckled to and fro, expelled some loud moans and over and over again whimpered in her sleep as sweat droplets appeared on her forehead.

Sully helplessly considered what he could do as Michaela, highly frightened, awoke from her dream. "No! Please, don't!", she shouted, while she jerkily sat up in bed.

Sully was immediately there to take his crying wife into his soothing arms, to stroke the damp strands from her face and to whisper reassuring words. "Shhhh, darlin'. Everythin's fine. I'm here. T'was only a nightmare!"

"Oh God, Sully!", sobbed Michaela. "I was so scared!... Katie, the baby, you... Hank! He would have killed us cold-blooded. I have seen it in his eyes... Those eyes! So cold... merciless... It was as if he wanted to force his own will upon me by all means... He would have liked to destroy me, my spirit... I was so afraid of losing our baby... Sully, I couldn't endure this once again! It's hurt so much to lose our last child. I couldn't get through it once again..."

"Michaela!... Michaela!", she was resolutely interrupted by Sully. "Nothin's gonna happen, do ya hear? It's over! That scum's behind bars and he'll stay there for a very long time. I'll make sure of that. It's over now, do ya hear? We ain't losin' our baby! You'll see. In a few months we'll be holdin' her in our arms, strong and healthy."

Sully had detached himself from her to see with questioning eyes whether his urgent words had had an effect on her. They did. Michaela believed his proclamations because Sully would never intentionally lie to her. And deep down within herself she also knew it. It was over. She had this wonderful man by her side who would protect them at all costs, who would make sure that his family was fine and safe. Michaela was calmed. Slowly, she could start forgetting this whole dreadful experience; thankful that by the wish of God or the Spirits worse had been prevented.

"You just called our baby a 'her',", she sniffed.

Smiling, Sully brought her back in her arms and rocked her through the night.

---------------

**Colorado Springs**

The next days were still a little rough on Michaela's emotional life. On the slightest little things, she always started to cry, until she was calmed in the end by one member of the family. However, the unhampered active movements of her baby that let her know that it was healthy, Sully's steadfast strength and patience, Katie's happy laughter and Brian's amusing stories, Hanks progressive recovery and, finally, the news that Davies was convicted by a Denver judge because of countless crimes, contributed to the fact that Michaela step by step could take up her normal life again in which the dreams became rarer and she didn't need to withdraw into a snail house the way she did when she had been shot point-blank a few years ago.


	11. Chapter 11

**DEEPLY**

**--------**

_**With two bright eyes, my star, my love,**_

_**Thou lookest on the stars above.**_

_**Ah, would that I the heaven might be**_

_**With a million eyes to look on thee.**_

_**Platon**_

_--------_

**Chapter 11**

**Colorado Springs, Town**

Brightly, the year 1873 had turned into September. The leaves on the trees slowly changed their color into all possible shadings of red and yellow and the hot air that had accompanied the inhabitants of Colorado Springs trough August now finally cooled down a little. The streets of Colorado Springs looked like they always did on an ordinary early morning. Loren was just opening his store sweeping his porch clean with a broomstick. Preston was hastily climbing up the steps of his bank building he had almost lost by the stock market crash. A recovered Hank was comfortably smoking a cigar in front of the Gold Nugget. Jake was turning around his 'Open' sign on the door of his barber's shop. Dorothy was already smeared quite black again by the color of her printer press and from the blacksmith's sounded a monotonous hammering.

Climbing down the wagon, Michaela decided that before she'd open her clinic today she would pay Grace a short visit. Some time ago, she had recommended her friend to let thing slow down a little at the café to summon all her strength for the upcoming birth. And because of that, Grace had made the arrangement with her employee Mary that she'd only be working during the afternoons, while Mary would look after the business in the mornings and the evenings. Hence, Michaela hadn't really seen Grace for a rather long time now and she thought it was a good idea to visit with the friend and patient.

On Michaela's knocking Grace opened the door straight away. When Grace's delighted look however fell more scrutinizing on her visitor, her eyes became big and she exclaimed. "Goodness, Michaela! Ya look as if ya swallowed a pumpkin!"

Dumbfounded, Michaela looked down on herself and there her look did not, as usual, finally fall on her delicate feet, but a formidable belly that cheekily peeked out of her skirts, obstructed her view. Michaela grinned painfully. It had seemed to her as if this huge belly had simply shown itself up overnight. The morning before, she had woken up and there it had suddenly been, blocking her full view on her own legs and feet! She was now a little over five months along but nevertheless her size almost matched Grace's who was already eight months along. In fact, Sully had assured her that she wasn't 'fat' at all, but pregnant, and therefore full of their child, but Michaela hadn't been very relieved by that statement. She had reminded him of the fact that she had not looked like that with Katie, but he had only laughed, amorously taken her in his arms and whispered. 'Still the most beautiful woman in the whole world.'

"Well...Let me put it this way...", Michaela answered Grace's exclamation trying to joke, "... maybe I shouldn't have eaten Brian's birthday cake all on my own..."

Grace laughed about that and finally bid Michaela to enter. After chatting about their respective discomforts and joys of pregnancy, Grace came to speak about Colleen and Michaela told her that her daughter and Andrew had already managed to rent a pretty, small house in Denver by the mediation of some former fellow students and that the couple would move to Colorado by the end of the month so that Colleen could attend the new 'Medical college of Denver' in October.

"This is marvelous!", noted Grace. "Ta have our Colleen back in Colorado. I've missed our little girl so much! But I bet that ya're even happier about it, ain't ya?... And what's more, if Andrew's here in January he'll certainly come and assist in your own birth, won't he? Then, at least, Sully will be spared this time!"

Petrified, Michaela considered Grace's thought. She hadn't even begun to contemplate this! Andrew could be her obstetrician. Of course. However, wouldn't he insist on Sully waiting outdoors during the birth of her child like all the other fathers did? This thought scared her and almost took her breath away. Sully had been there when Katie had been born, had even helped her to the world with his own hands. How could it be that he would not be present this time to relieve her pains with his reassuring words? Michaela had to think of something!

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Clinic**

However, Michaela didn't have the time to think about her own future during that day. A regular stream of patients claimed her attention. Among them were Horace with his gout, Mrs. Brown with a serious cold, Loren with his chronic back pains and Mrs. Perry whose small daughter Ruth suffered from a mild form of scarlet fever. The child was already the second case within that week and Michaela decided to pay Teresa Slicker a visit after closing the clinic in order to speak to the teacher about an increased danger of infection of the children's disease.

After she had seen to this task in the evening, Michaela finally set off on her way home in expectation of a pleasant evening. Matthew would be coming to dinner and bring Jennifer along for the fifth time now. Michaela was looking forward to seeing the young woman beside her son this evening. She liked Jennifer very much. Her friendly and honest-open attitude had immediately brought Michaela on her side and Michaela hoped, Matthew would find his happiness with this young lady.

Whatsoever, the evening began really happily. Everyone had assembled at the table and enjoyed Michaela's much improved culinary skills, some good conversation and Katie's innocent antics that brought the whole family to much laughter. However, somehow Michaela noticed that Matthew acted a little strange that evening. Towards herself and also towards Sully he behaved a little out of ordinary, differently than normal and what was more, he couldn't seem to look either her or Sully in the eye. Michaela began to worry. It was as if Matthew knew something that he could not or did not want to tell Sully and her. Those thoughts only contributed to the rising headache Michaela felt in her temples.

When everyone had emptied their plates with appetite, Brian offered to clean the dishes. Michaela took Katie up in her arms and walked to the parlor to let her daughter play there, followed by Sully, Jennifer and Matthew. She made herself comfortable in one of the wingback chairs opposite to Jennifer, while the men delicately leaned on the armrests. When Matthew told about his plans to become a lawyer, Michaela scrutinized him carefully. What was it that he did not tell them? There, she decided to go the direct way and ask him. She meanwhile knew and respected Jennifer well enough to know that she could also speak quite openly in front of her.

When Matthew made a pause, Michaela asked him rather bluntly. "Matthew what's wrong? I know that you don't tell us something. And don't try to deny it. I know you! You conceal something and you are such a bad actor."

Sully amazedly looked at his wife. But Matthew looked very uncomfortable and uneasy now. Silence fell on the formerly cozy room. There, Jennifer reassuringly seized Matthew's hand and encouraged him. "Now, come on, Matthew. Tell them!"

Matthew grinned at Jennifer slightly painfully. Why was he always the one to deliver foul messages? There, he looked at Sully's and Michaela's faces and began. "Um... Okay, don't forget that ya bin askin' for it. But you'll maybe not like it. Especially you, Sully..."

Sully looked surprised and asked him to continue. "Yes, well. I bin meanin' ta tell ya but I jus' didn't know exactly how... Thing is, that yesterday, Jennifer and I went out for a picnic on Cripple Creek. On our way out there, we've bin drivin' past the Chateau and ... and there we've come across an old 'friend' of yours. That is, I've rather only seen him from far away..."

"Well, and?", Sully asked impatiently. "Who was it then?"

There Matthew came out with it. "Um, 'friend's' rather undue. It was David. David Lewis... Ma's former fiancée. He's back here in Colorado Springs."

At that moment loud clattering from the kitchen could be heard. "Excuse me!", Brian's voice sounded in the house.

However, he remained unnoticed. Petrified, Sully asked Matthew. "David Lewis is here? In Colorado Springs? For how long now?"

"I don't know, Sully. But it didn't seem ta me as if he'd just arrived yesterday."

Silently, Matthew took Jennifer's hand and warily led her away to give his parents the opportunity to talk to each other in private. The day before, he had explained to Jennifer this foreseeable reaction to Dr. David Lewis' return to Colorado Springs by telling her the story that had happened some years ago. Namely the fact that Michaela had been engaged to David in Boston when he had joined the Civil War in '62. When Michaela had received the news of his death, she had been so devastated that she had been sure never to love somebody again. Still, she had moved to Colorado Springs and found in Sully a new, even much deeper, love. At the same time Michaela had finally just accepted Sully's marriage proposal her putative dead fiancée David Lewis had appeared again and proclaimed to still love her and to want to marry her, so that Michaela had found herself in the situation of being engaged actually to two men. Michaela had felt torn between them both, especially when a fight for her hand had erupted between David and Sully. But at last, her heart had cleared all her confusion and shown her the way. Into Sully's arms and into a life together with him and their children. Since those days, they had never heard of David again. Until this day.

When they were alone, Sully noted quite sharply. "David's here again. What are we gonna do about it?"

But Michaela didn't wish to get involved in a quarrel with him as long as he was in this mood, especially as the children were still present. Hence, she tried to play for some time. "Might we not speak about that later? Katie's tired. I'd like to bring her to bed first."

Sully sighed. Michaela was right. It would get them nowhere to argue now and he was sure that any conversation ultimately lead to that. Thus, he kissed Katie goodnight on the cheek while Michaela a little laboriously picked up their daughter and brought her upstairs.

When Michaela climbed down the stairs again after a fairly long time, she was surprised to find out that Matthew and Jennifer had already said goodbye and left and that also Brian had retired to his own room. Obviously, they wanted to give the pair the opportunity to discuss the situation. Hesitantly, Michaela took the last steps and walked up to Sully, who silently and stiffly with crossed arms stood in front of one of the windows and stared off into space.

Uncertainly, Michaela folded her hands and asked haltingly. "What are you thinking?"

Sully took his time before answering. It seemed as if he had not heard her. Then he began. "David's here again! What should I be thinkin'? ... What I ask myself all this time's why is it that he's already here for several days but didn't visit us or send a notice to us... ta you... For me, the thing's quite clear. He found out that we're married and have a family now. He can't stand that... He doesn't visit us because then he'd see for sure how happy we are. And this means only one thing ta me. David's still in love with you! He doesn't want ta see us together. It'd break his heart. He can't..."

"Sully!", Michaela interrupted him and laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Sully, so much time has passed. Maybe he has quite different reasons... Maybe he wanted to come to visit us but had no opportunity yet..."

"Ya truly think I'd like it better to welcome your former fiancée in our home?" Jerkily, he turned around to face Michaela. "I take that as a yes that ya want ta see him."

"Sully," Michaela tried to appease. "David's still my friend. I care about him. He's been my friend for a long time before he started to court me... I would like to know how he fares, what he's doing with his life..."

"I don't want ya ta see him!", Sully yelled out loudly, ordering.

Michaela was downright shocked. Did it bother him so much if she just paid a short visit to an old friend? And then this rough manner to tell her this! Virtually imperious! Since when did Michaela Quinn accept orders?

Piqued, but also a little hurt, she proudly lifted her chin and challenged. "You 'forbid' me to go? You have no right!"

"I have every right!", Sully shouted.

However, immediately he became quiet again, lowered his head and looked at the floor. Then, he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around again to the window. However, he didn't see the scenery in the fading sunlight in front of him, but only Michaela, how she'd sat there at the table in the old homestead with David and the children, when finally he spoke so quietly that Michaela could barely hear him. "No, I don't forbid it. I'm only 'asking' ya not ta do it... Please, don't go to David! It'd only tear open old wounds."

Michaela was dumbfounded. This way she had not looked at it until now! She had not imagined that she could injure Sully's feelings with her wish to see David. In fact, she could not understand Sully's fears completely, but he had asked her so pleadingly for it that she could not refuse this wish to him. Sighing, she embraced his hips from behind and leaned her belly comfortably against his back.

"Indeed, I do not fully understand what you fear, Sully... David could never, never ever, change what we feel for each other. You must know this after all! You must feel it at this very moment! What we both have!... I only wanted to see an old friend again. But if you don't want it, I won't visit him... I love you, Sully."

Warmly, Sully seized Michaela's hands and pulled her a little closer to him. "Thank you," he whispered throatily. "I love ya too."

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Sully Homestead**

For Michaela the matter was closed. One the one hand, she regretted that she couldn't see David again after such a long time, but because it obviously meant so much to Sully she submitted to his wishes this once without resistance. Sully, however, didn't find an easy sleep that night. For a long time, he lay awake and dwelled on his frightening thoughts.

David Lewis had already once almost managed to come between him and Michaela. Would he try it another time? Would it make a difference at all? As surely as he knew how strong Michaela's connection and affection was to him, there was still, in the very back of his head, an unsafe, gnawing feeling, a fear that he could be losing Michaela. He could do nothing at all against that. Even if he knew Michaela would never voluntarily leave him because of David or any other man. However, finally, Sully also became so tired that he fell into a worried sleep, haunted by nightmares.

----------------

The morning after, Sully awoke very early. It wasn't bright yet, but something had startled him. With terror, he had to recognize what it was. Touching himself, he recognized that he was covered from his chest down to his legs with a damp layer of sweat, which, however, wasn't exuded by himself. In addition, it was alarmingly hot in the bed. His hands, which held Michaela embraced, felt the same dampness on her body, only much stronger. Sully realized how sweaty and inexpressible hot Michaela felt against him. There, he heard a quiet moaning escape her lips and Sully all of a sudden perceived that Michaela was ill! Alarmingly ill. In a hurry, he illuminated an oil lamp on his side of the bed and then bent over his wife to have a closer look. First, nothing struck him as unusual, except the film of sweat that sprawled over her face and also her cheeks were redder than normal. But otherwise no spots, no indication of an illness he recognized. He laid his hand on her forehead. She almost glowed with fever!

"Michaela!", he shouted alarmed. "Michaela, wake up!"

Michaela slowly moved her head. It was difficult for her to open up her eyes.

"Wha...?", she asked disoriented. Then she turned aside and was shaken thoroughly by a violent fit of coughing. "Ouch, my head! Sully, my head hurts so awfully."

"Michaela, ya're feverish. Ya're real hot! What's wrong with ya?"

Sully was extremely anxious. Michaela noticed it and appeased him immediately. "I seem to suffer from a cold. A patient must have infected me. Don't worry. This will pass soon."

However, Sully was worried. To him she really felt very hot. Too hot! This couldn't be too good for her and for their baby less than ever. However, on the other hand, Michaela knew about those things and Sully didn't want to scare her with unqualified comments and groundless fears. Hence, he did the first thing that occurred to him to relieve her physical state.

Silently, he got up to the washing basin and moistened a cloth with the chilled water. With that, he affectionately rubbed off his wife's face. Michaela already almost slumbered again when he opened the loops of her nightdress to also cool off the upper parts of her body with the cold water.

Then, she opened her eyes and her voice only came out croaking. "Sully, I have a sore throat. Could you bring me a glass of water, please? I'm so thirsty."

Sully did as fast he could what she had asked him for. When Michaela had drunk, she, quietly groaning, sank back on the cushions again and fell into a deep sleep. Sully, who was by now rather scared for her, laid down next to her and took her firmly into his arms as if he could protect her body from evil with his bare presence.

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Sully Homestead**

When the new morning dawned and therefore time for rising up, only Sully went up to wake his children and to prepare breakfast. He explained to Brian and Katie that their mother was ill and that, today, Katie had to keep out of mischief in order to not disturb her Ma when Brian was out at school.

Brian who understood the serious situation much more than Katie looked at his father anxiously. Virtually never had his mother had been too ill to go to work. This disturbed the boy very much. But Sully appeased him. "She'll get better soon, Brian. Please, jus' inform the people in town that Dr. Mike's ill today and has to recover first. Her patients gonna understand that."

With this order, Brian shortly after rode off to school on Taffy. Sully, meanwhile, alternately looked after his daughter who had to be given a bath and his ill wife, while he cooked a chicken soup that she was able to eat of, unfortunately, only very little. With pleasure, Sully would have remained on Michaela's bedside all the time, but, in the end, he had given way to her urging. The upcoming chores in the stables with the animals, in the house and of course with Katie were simply too many. Thus, the morning and afternoon full of work seemed to pass in a hurry, interrupted every half of an hour by visits with his wife whose state did simply not change.

Her fever remained unimproved high and to hear her painfully coughing, Sully could soon endure no more. Although she tried to it hide from him, he saw that she was in pain and that almost broke his heart.

The boiled willow bark tea seemed to show no effect and slowly Sully really thought whether it wasn't advisable to get his friend Cloud Dancing, the medicine man, for help.

It was almost evening again when Brian came home. After school, the boy had been with Dorothy for a few hours to help her printing the Gazette. However, the boy had become more and more worried about his Ma and couldn't concentrate on his work at all, so that Dorothy had resolutely sent him home soon. After all, there was more use for him at the homestead today.

At home, Brian thoughtfully looked after the animals and especially after his little sister, so that Sully could spend his time exclusively with Michaela.

Her condition still showed no change and hadn't she always protested - after all it was only a cold - Sully would have sent for Cloud Dancing a long time ago.

When it got darker and darker outdoors, Sully lay down again on the bed on his wife's side. However, in contrast to Michaela who had slept almost the whole day through, he found no rest. Anyhow, he had the feeling that he had to stay awake in order to watch over her and the baby. Sometime later in the night, however, her rattling breath calmed down to an easier breathing and he drew a deep breath, relieved that she was obviously better. In the end, he finally allowed him to get a bit of sleep himself.

---------------

**Sully Homestead, master bedroom**

It was a new morning when the first birds greeted the daylight and Michaela startled from her sleep and, groaning, held her belly.

Sully noticed, terrified, and was immediately on her side. "Michaela what do ya have?", he shouted alarmed. "s'it the baby?" His blue eyes looked at her in panic.

"No," she gasped out of pressed teeth. "No. I... I don't think so. I have only stomach-aches."

Tears were in her eyes as she looked at him and at her hair and face were bathed in sweat. Sully felt her forehead. If possible at all, the fever had risen during the last hours. Sully could see it in her. This illness wore her out. She became weaker and weaker by the hour.

Full of panic, Sully jumped out of the bed and dressed in a hurry before he woke up Brian to tell him what he planned. Then he readied the coach as fast as he could in front of the house. Hectically, he climbed the stairs again, past his two timid children, into his bedroom. There, he recognized with horror that Michaela was already close to unconsciousness. Carefully, however quickly, he put a dressing gown on her and wrapped as many blankets as possible around her. Then, he lifted her up in his arms and carried her down.

In the front yard, he positioned her as gently as he could beside him on the coach-box. Loudly, he yelled to the horse to run fast and thus they went, Michaela firmly held in Sully's arms, the way to town in a great hurry.

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Town**

Many busy inhabitants of Colorado Springs were startled this morning as a horse carriage dashed along them in rapid tempo. The urgency with which the man steered the car could only signify one thing. There had to be an emergency!

Hence, it was not surprising, that quite a lot of inhabitants and passer-bys ran to the clinic in order to satisfy their curiosity or to offer their help when Sully stopped the coach in front of the building. Among the gathered were also Loren, Jake, Dorothy, Robert E. and Matthew. Every one of them were shocked to recognize who the emergency was this time when Sully lifted her warily from the coach and started carrying her into her clinic.

"What's happened?", everybody asked at once.

"What's wrong with Ma?", Matthew wanted to know.

Sully turned around only briefly with the now unconscious Michaela to answer. "I don't know. She's got a high fever ever since yesterday night. She thought it was only a cold but now she's got pains."

"Dorothy!", he turned to the red-haired friend. "Where's Cloud Dancin'? He could maybe help her. He's got to come!"

"I'm sorry, Sully! I thought you knew," Dorothy replied aghast. "Cloud Dancin's ridden to the Black Hills. He's comin' back on Sunday at the earliest."

Sully stood like ice-bound. Stunned, he had to digest this news. The person who was able to help Michaela wasn't here! His thoughts whirred. Then he pulled himself together and made a decision. He glanced to Robert E. and asked his friend, because he knew that Matthew would want to stay with his mother. "Please, Robert E... As we heard David Lewis' spendin' the night in the Chateau. He was a doctor. Please, will ya check whether he's still there and ask him to come? He could be Michaela's only chance!"

Silently, Robert E. started moving while Sully, ignoring the shattered murmurings his revelation had caused among the townspeople, brought his wife in one of the recovery-rooms on the upper floor of the clinic.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Colorado Springs, Clinic**

Only family members and closer family friends were permitted to the clinic's interior, while other concerned people were waiting outdoors for news of how the friendly doctor was doing. Grace was tending to Katie who had been brought to town by Brian and Dorothy was talking in subdued voices to Loren and Matthew while upstairs a heart-wrenching scene unfolded itself.

Sully was having tears in his eyes having laid his weak wife into one of the beds and trying to cool her off with wet cloths. In the big bed and under the thick covers she looked so small, so breakable and vulnerable. Sully blamed himself so much. Why hadn't he noticed earlier how sick she really was? Why had he not immediately sent for David? However, a voice deep within him – or was it Michaela who tried to communicate with him in their own special way – told him that he couldn't have done a thing any other way. He couldn't have done anything to prevent this misery. Sully was praying fervently that she would be able to fight against her mysterious illness; that, maybe, David could help her.

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Chateau**

At the same time family and friends prayed for Dr. Mike's recovery, Robert E. reined his horse in front of Preston's Chateau and tied it to a post. He had ridden as fast as he would have done if it was his own wife and child lying in that clinic room. No sooner had he entered the elegant, highly polished grand entrance of the hotel when he was also already stopped by an eager, young hotel employee. "Hey, you!" the receptionist barked, "Our entrance for domestics is on the east side of the building."

With those few sentences the leadership policy of this house had been unambiguously expressed. Preston, who had relied on Robert E.'s and Grace's help for more than once since he'd been living in Colorado, had unfortunately never been able to correct his attitude towards non-whites or people of different culture despite all those years he had spent there.

Ignoring the snooty tone of the employee, Robert E. unflustered turned to him. "I ain' deliverin' anything' I haveta talk ta one of yar guests immediately. If ya could tell me where Dr. David Lewis' room is now?"

"I am sorry, mister. I am not authorized to divulge any information with regard to our guests," the receptionist rather unimpressed spoke with a twang.

"Now listen, man!" Robert E. was irritated and loud. "There's an emergency! Either, yar tellin' me where Dr. Lewis is, or……."

"What on earth is this commotion about? Where lies the problem?" Robert E. was interrupted by Preston A. Lodge III himself who pompously walked out of his noble back office. "Robert E., my good man! Why are you shouting so loudly? Our guests..."

"I came ta search for doctor Lewis. And your man here's doin' everythin' to prevent me findin' 'im!" Robert E. stepped forward impatiently. "There's an emergency in town. Dr. Mike's very ill and I…..."

"This is about Michaela? Michaela's sick?" Surprised, Preston lifted his eyebrows. "Why didn't you say that in the first place? Doctor Lewis, you said, you're looking for? I will escort you personally to his room. Fortunately, he is still here. If Michaela's ill then she will need the best of medical help. Foxworth, in with room is Dr. Lewis staying?" Preston demanded of his employee.

Keenly, Preston escorted Robert E. to a suite at the end of the richly carpeted floor, where he politely but impatiently knocked at the door of no. 37.

After a few moments, David came to open. Surprised, he was looking at his visitors. He looked a little different than Robert E. had remembered him. His hair was cut shorter and more fashionable now and the beard had disappeared, his scar was now less obvious. Only the eye patch still testified of his dreadful experiences in the Civil War.

"Robert E.!", David recognized the man he had briefly gotten to know years ago when he had operated on his wife at that time.

"Dr. Lewis," the smith acknowledged. "I'm 'ere because we got an emergency in the clinic. I wanna ask ya to come with me. Ya're a doctor and we're really in need of one in town."

David painfully pulled a face. "Robert E., I have a medical degree, yes, but I do not longer work in my profession. And, by the way, you already have an excellent doctor in town. I am sure that Michaela can very well look after the patient herself."

Robert E. nervously played with the rim of the hat in his hands when he brought it out. "Ya see. It's like that; Dr. Mike's the patient! And we don' have another doctor right now….."

As if to confirm this information, Preston Lodge eagerly nodded his head.

For a moment, David only looked stunned. Then he broke into action. Quickly, he dressed in his jacket, breezed past a seemingly concerned Preston and then followed the blacksmith outdoors in a hurry in order to be driven to town in express tempo.

---------------

**Colorado Springs, Clinic**

As he was caring for Michaela upstairs, Sully suddenly heard excited verbal exchanges below them. Only a few seconds later, he heard heavy steps on the floor and in stepped David Lewis, followed by Matthew. Only briefly, the former opponents nervously glanced into each other's eyes, each of them worried about the woman lying in the bed.

Then David nodded to Sully briefly and briskly walked to Michaela's side. Sully could clearly see how Michaela's sight roused deep emotions in David. Quickly, he stepped in to inform the physician about Michaela's condition. "She's got a high fever ever since yesterday mornin'. I've tried to get it down with cold compresses and a fever-reducin' tea, but this mornin' it's become very high again. She's also got headaches, a sore throat and stomach-aches and just recently I bin discoverin' all those red rashes on her whole body."

Sully pulled down the blanket a little so that David could examine Michaela's body parts which were not covered by the low-cut, armless nightgown.

Anxiously, Sully watched David. "We heard that ya stayed at the Chateau and so I thought it best ta call ya."

"This was quite right," David concentrated replied when he examined Michaela closer. "Good God! She's really terribly hot! As I know her she has suffered through the whole thing without telling how bad she was feeling, didn't she?"

David threw an examining look at Michaela's fauces. There he was certain about his diagnosis. The raspberry-colored tongue told him everything. Briefly, he closed his eyes to gather himself. This illness could get very dangerous.

"Sully, Michaela has got scarlet fever. She must have been infected somehow. It is inexplicable to me that she was not immune against it."

From the bedside table he took a fresh, damp cloth. "We must lower her high fever first. I have read about this willow-bark tea. Indeed, it is good, but we need a stronger drug which brings down the fever faster... Quinine... Matthew, would you please go downstairs and look for the medicine in Michaela's cabinet? Sully, you must help me to prepare cold compresses…..."

Matthew did as he'd been asked as David began to throw back the covers off of Michaela's body. There, he suddenly paused, dumbfounded. Sully observed how David's eyes horrified widened when his look fell at Michaela's swollen stomach. A look of realization crossed his face. "She…... She is pregnant?" he finally gasped out, laboriously, and looked at Sully almost accusingly.

Sully lowered his head. He was aware of the increasing danger for his wife and child. David collected himself and explained pressingly. "The only effective fever-reducing drug we know at the time is quinine. Up to now it is the only medicine that promises success in those cases. But ..., however, one may not apply quinine with pregnant women. It causes an increased bleeding inclination. Thrombocytopenia. It can cause internal bleeding and cramps in some cases. Those bleedings and cramps could initiate an early birthing. I cannot predict how Michaela would react to the quinine, but, if the worst happens, she could lose her baby…..."

"No!" Sully startled him. "No, this can't happen, David! She can't lose our child. She couldn't take that. David, we must be able to do something for her some other way. Please, help her!"

Attracted by the loud voices, Matthew, Brian, Dorothy, Hank, Daniel, Loren, Robert E. with Grace and the Reverend stormed into the small room and stood in a crowd around the bed. "What's wrong here?" Matthew required knowing, a bottle of the now useless quinine in his hands.

Sully couldn't answer him. He couldn't bring himself to tell his children and friends that Michaela was in grave danger. However, David was too turned up. In Sully's place he replied. "What's wrong here? Michaela is seriously ill. That's wrong. And instead of being cared for in a professional hospital where qualified staff can intensely look after her, she must lay here, where 'she' is the only doctor by far and wide."

David's voice became louder with every word. "She's unconscious. She has got a high fever. And if we cannot bring it down soon, she can get circulatory difficulties or heart problems, in the longer run even brain damages. Or she will not survive at all. That is wrong!"

Almost furiously, but rather injured he glanced at Sully who held his head lowered from silent grief as if he had to carry an immensely heavy load on his shoulders. David indicated his pointer finger at Sully and further spoke. "But the worst is still to come. Thanks to her pregnancy I cannot give her quinine which could easily save her, because the risks would be too high for the child…..."

All of those gathered had understood David's indirect accusations on Sully and were profoundly aghast.

There sounded a voice from the background. "Awwww, wait a minute, David. Ya can't put the blame for that on that boy here! After all, it just ain't his fault at all. And don't ya see that he'd simply do anythin' for Dr. Mike gettin' well again?"

All heads had turned around, utterly surprised. It lasted a while until the words had sunken in. It had been Loren who had spoken for Sully's behalf. The man who, for years and years, had held his former son-in-law responsible for the death of his daughter Abigail. His words were now having an even deeper meaning. After all those years, with this short defense, Loren had finally expressed that he didn't blame Sully any more for Abigail's and Hannah's deaths.

Moved, Sully's blue eye looked at Loren for a long moment and he thanked him with a sincere nod. Then, the always intermediatory Reverend broke the silence. "Loren's right. There's no place for accusations. Now, we all must see how we can help Dr. Mike. David, you and Sully must cooperate to make her better. You can do something for her, can't you, David?"

Embarrassed and guiltily, David looked down to the floor and quietly answered. "You are right, Reverend Johnson. I have let myself and my feeling go without restraint and behaved utterly unprofessional und immoderate. I didn't mean what I said. Of course we will do everything to cure Michaela. We will not allow anything to happen to her, will we, Sully?"

Reconciling, he offered his hand to Sully. Sully immediately forgot his resentments towards David at this moment. In the end, Michaela was the most important thing right now. Thus, he took David's proffered hand and peace, or at least a temporary truce, was made between the men.

There, David asked the visitors to leave him alone with Sully and the patient, so that they could care for Michaela.

---------------

During the next couple of hours both men unflaggingly worked side by side on improving Michaela's critical condition. They cooled her with damp cloths and, at Sully's suggestion, with ice from Loren's store and tried to make her swallow as much willow-bark tea as possible in the hope that the remedial plant would bring down the fever at least a bit.

Most of the time, the men were quietly dwelling on their own thoughts. But as the evening dragged on Michaela's fever still hadn't dropped in spite of all their efforts and as Michaela had stopped uneasily rolling around in bed for some time now, all stored up feelings finally erupted out of Sully. The situation was too much for him. It exceeded his strength.

Firmly, searching hold, he held Michaela's lifeless, hot hand pressed it against his heart. Tears of desperation unrestrictedly streamed down his cheeks and he begged. "God, please don't take her away from me! Not yet, not like this……... There are still so many things we wanted to do. Michaela, don't leave me!…... Listen ta me! Ya have to get stronger! Do ya understand? For Brian, for Katie..…... for me, ya hear? I can't lose ya, Michaela! You're the love of my life, my heartbeat, my soul. Without ya I can't live…….. Michaela, hold on, please! After all, we have so much to live for…….."

Sully turned quiet and his head sank down. Her tender hand firmly clasped in his while he was swept up with emotion. There, he suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Sully looked up with red eyes. It was David who had slumbered in a chair in the corner of the room until then.

Slowly, David started to speak. "She will make it through, Sully. I know it. She's a fighter. That she was all her life. As long as I already know her she has never given up on something. She has always achieved what she wanted. And now she won't give up either. Now I see how important the life here must be for her. All hose people here that hold her dear. She will fight hard for it."

David's face had adopted a regretful, almost sad expression when he talked. He wanted to add something, as he was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

Sully erratically wiped the perfidious traces of his outbreak off of his face and bid the person loudly to enter. It was Dorothy who was carrying a close-to-tears Katie in her arms. The poor little one had neither seen her mother nor her father for the whole day. Everyone had thought it best to keep her away from the worries about her mother. During the last couple of hours, however, nobody had been able to calm the little girl any more so that she'd started to whine and gotten so scared that Dorothy, Jennifer and Grace thought it was better that Katie could see her mother at least for a little while, even if she wasn't able to understand why Michaela could not speak or play with her.

"Excuse me, Sully," Dorothy explained, "But Katie wasn't to be calmed at all. She absolutely wanted to see her Ma and Pa."

Smiling apologetically, she wound around David who, stunned, stared at Katie. When the child comfortably snuggled in the arms of her father and after Dorothy had thrown a fretting look at her friend, the redhead left the room again. David wordlessly sank down on the chair on the other side of the bed opposite to Sully and fascinated the physician gazed at the girl while Sully caressed his daughter's soft baby skin when Katie innocently played with his Indian's beads. Seeing Katie calming herself the way she had done since she had been a little baby caused Sully to laugh in spite of the situation and he briefly looked up, directly into David's face. In it, he saw a piercing mixture of curiosity, shock, jealousy and a deep sadness. Sully immediately knew what David must be thinking. It was the same thoughts he himself would be having, would he now be walking in David's shoes. He would see the daughter who had been created by the love of Michaela to David, snuggling in the arms of her father. Sully could imagine how cheated by life David must feel right now.

However, the former doctor tried to not let on his inner thoughts when he whispered admiringly. "Michaela's daughter! You have a daughter…... Katie, right?... Good Lord, she so resembles her mother. You both…... Her eyes! The same liveliness like her mother's."

Sully knew what it was that David could now not fail to think of. He surely thought about how different his life would have turned out if this war hadn't thrown everything upside down. This beautiful, small girl would have been his and he would have raised her with his beloved wife Michaela.

'Life can make a person bitter,' Sully sympathetically thought.

He tried to save the situation while he explained to Katie. "Say hello to David, Katie. He's a quite special friend of your mama."

Katie only grinned at David briefly with her milk-white teeth, glad to be once again reunited with her parents. However, Sully gazed at David for a long time, his anger on him, and his fear that Michaela's former fiancé wanted to come between them, forgotten. Everything he could feel for this man now was sympathy, understanding and gratitude because the physician so relentlessly tried to save Michaela.

David scrutinized Michaela's expressionless face while the recollections of his time with her came flooding back to him. Then he turned around to the man Michaela loved now. Clearing his throat he began. "Sully, I must apologize…... for my outbreak..…... You have to understand it was a shock for me to see Michaela in such a state, to see her at all. Exactly this is which I have been trying to avoid all the time. I hope you understand why I did not want to see Michaela again…….. Of course I want nothing more in the world than her to be happy. But I always thought I could not bear seeing the both of you together……... It was very difficult for me to lose Michaela. I want to be frank. Those years ago, it had been an immense shock for me to discover that Michaela had been going on in her life – without me. That she had children at the time I came to Colorado Springs……... That she had you……. I would like to apologize for what I have said. I didn't mean it like that. Please, accept my apologies."

"It's okay, David. I understand ya. Really, I do."

The men went back to their respective thoughts. Each of them worriedly observing any labored breath Michaela took. To divert himself a little from his fears, Sully curiously asked out of the blue. "Tell me, David, what actually made ya ta come to Colorado Springs? It's not that ya bin lookin' for our company here, is it? Ya've only gotten out of the way from an'one who knows ya here."

David gave him a cynical smile. "Oh, now that I think about it, even now in her state Michaela has managed to cross my plans……... It seems to me as if she can still achieve any idea that she has put into her head. Literally spoken." Tiredly, he smiled at Michaela. "No, truth to be told, the reason for my coming to Colorado is quite simple. It has been an order from my boss. I now work as a journalist for a publishing company in New York. I have specialized in environmental affairs, geology, botany and paleontology and my boss wished me to investigate the local flora around the Red Rocks as we also do pre-examinations for the National Park Committee. Someone in the Committee in Washington must have been made interested in protecting the area around here. He's read some little essay I have written after my visit here. When my chief found out that I know the area a little he absolutely wanted me for the job. All my pleas have fallen on deaf ears and therefore I had to come back again where Matthew' soon unveiled my little hide-and-seek."

David smiled resignedly. Then he changed the subject. "Listen to me, Sully! Michaela will make it through! Everything looks indeed threatening at the moment, but believe me, Michaela fights against it. She only needs her own time. I know it scares you that she doesn't wake up. But the rest is good for her. So she can gather her strength back. I really think that willow-bark tea slowly takes an effect. We will get by without using quinine. If her fever goes down during the next few hours she has gotten over the worst. I think we prevented worse with our quick measures. I do not believe that she will suffer from long-term damages. Really, I say this as a doctor. Michaela will make it! She is a fighter. I have noticed it when I saw her for the first time…..."

On Sully's encouraging nod he continued on with his recollections. "It was on the streets in front of her campus in Philadelphia. I, as well, am from Boston but did an internship at the Philadelphian hospital at that time. Michaela was nineteen years back then. She simply attracted my gaze because she'd looked so beautiful and sincere, so innocent and fragile. But what a mistake my first impression had been. She didn't even notice me looking at her. She had been going out with her friend Miriam when something must have caught her eye. Before I realized what she was intending she's bravely positioned herself between such a greasy guy and his little puppy and has thoroughly given him her piece of mind! This man had wanted to train the poor dog in hitting him with a walking cane. Until Michaela had intervened. The man was much bigger than she was, of course, but this that impress her? I debated with myself if I should stand up beside her, but in reality she didn't need me to. You should have seen her! When Michaela was finished with her tirade, this colossus has almost been creeping away on the ground! There, I knew at once…... I had to get her notice me."

David's eyes had adopted a warm shine, but when he saw Sully's examining look, he cleared his throat fast. Sully hesitated. "Tell me about her! What's she been like?"

David smiled finely. "Oh, she was wonderful. Breath-taking. She still is. The most beautiful girl in Boston, whole Massachusetts. When I got to know her, such an unbelievable promise was lying in her eyes that she was going to be someone completely different than all the other girls of the Boston High Society. There lay the promise that she would make the world a better place one day…... Those dreams seem to have come true. She has achieved everything she'd dreamed of. To be accredited as a doctor and to have a family of her own was everything she wanted to have one day. At that time I often didn't know which was more important to her, but apparently she has mastered both. She has persuaded me that a woman can achieve both.…... As a child she was a downward whirlwind, a little devil. Untamable, her mother Elizabeth has often complained. She's probably always gotten her way. Even as a toddler she's tried to persuade anyone who would listen that her opinion was the right one. But she has wrapped her father around her little finger. I believe Dr. Quinn would have done anything for Michaela. He was a great man. He, himself, has told all those stories to me how Michaela sometimes skipped school as a seven-year old and made complete Beacon Hill and Back Bay unsafe with the son of their cook."

Amazedly, Sully looked at his wife. What surprising secrets were now unveiled!

David continued, smiling. "Once, they have gone fishing when Michaela would have actually had sewing courses. Then, at home, she's put the fish into her sister Marjorie's schoolbag! When Marjorie discovered it, she'd got one of her famous fits. Even many years later, when Dr. Quinn told me about that, he couldn't stop smiling when he remembered how his Mike had negotiated her 3-week house arrest down to only three days!... But, by all means, during all those years she has grown up into the charming young lady I have finally come across in Philadelphia. Believe me, any man who took a closer look at her wanted to marry her straight away."

This Sully hadn't known yet, although it had always surprised him when Michaela told him otherwise. "She's told me once that she didn't have many suitors. She said most of them were deterred by the choice of her occupation. I always bin wonderin' about that."

David gave a laugh. "In fact, that's right! To her it must have seemed that not that many men were interested in her. Some idiots were deterred by her independence and wish to become a doctor even if they very much liked her as a person. With the others it was I who dealt with them. I have made sure that no one else was going to take her away from me."

Blushing, he looked at Sully. Might he tell him that much? However, Sully nodded encouragingly. Hearing those stories about his wife didn't really hurt him now as he knew that they belonged to her past. They only made him love her even more and feeling some more sympathy for David who had lost so much. Encouraged, David went on revisiting his memories. "Oh well, some who were interested in her I have threatened with a duel if they came close to her…... Well, I was young and in our 'circles' it was very gallant and neat to say those kind of things….…... Other suitors I led to believe that I would report to their parents of their scandalously high gambling debts if they insisted on courting Michaela. One young man I even made to believe that..."

Now David coughed really nervously. "…...that there have been strikingly many cases of mental derangement in Michaela's family and therefore he shouldn't consider courting her."

Sully looked at David unbelievingly. They both broke out in laughter. David whispered under his breath. "But it's worked!"

When they finally calmed down, their faces became serious again. Sully was thinking how it'd come that he was laughing and sharing secrets now with his wife's former fiancé. They both must have more in common than they originally thought. David was having the same thoughts. Hesitating, David asked after some time. "Sully, may I ask you something as well?"

Sully replied. "Sure, if I know the answer."

"Why did you say that Michaela couldn't bear losing her baby? After all you have a sweet, healthy daughter…….." He pointed at Katie who had meanwhile fallen asleep in Sully's arms a long time ago.

Sully swallowed hard, however, decided to be frank. "Last year we…... we've lost a baby. This has hit us hard. Michaela couldn't take that once again."

"I am sorry." David was depressed. It hurt him to hear that Michaela, and well, Sully as well, had had to endure such pain. "But I really have the feeling that you needn't worry about that to happen. When Michaela has made it through the sickness no more danger exists for her child. Transference of the illness to the embryo is unlikely. It should get over everything nicely…….. I wish you both really the best, honestly."

With that, yawning, David got up to stretch his limbs a little and quietly left the room to get a bit of fresh air outside.


End file.
